Mi vida en la escuela
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Aquí yo de nuevo, este es un UA donde nuestros amigos tendrán que ir como estudiantes normales a la escuela, aunque como en todas habrá problemas XD Diversas parejas espero
1. Prólogo

Minna Konnichiwa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Alguien extrañó mis relatos? No creo, la verdad no importa pero, si alguien los extrañó ¡GRACIAS! Bueno, como dije aquí estoy de nuevo con otra más de mis ideas para Beyblade, aunque es un universo alterno No me culpen si no me sale del todo bien, pues es la primera vez que hago uno, O.o aunque así dije de mi primer fanfic y miren lo que salió XD

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao no me acuerdo el apellido (creo que es Aoki), solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5.- TT Si no les gusta por fis, primero díganmelo, y no me cancelen el fic, no saben lo ga...ndalla que se siente

6 - / Siento mucho lo del título, pero no soy buena para ellos, así que por favor discúlpenme

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**PRÓLOGO**

Un día soleado, temprano por la mañana, el canto de los pájaros se escucha por doquier pues es una hermosa primavera. El clima perfecto con los rayos del sol cayendo sobre la Tierra y con un aire fresco que inundaba los sentidos de cualquiera que estuviera fuera de su casa. Todo silencioso, todo tranquilo, todo en calma, era un lugar perfecto para vivir, lo único malo es que él no vivía ni siquiera cerca de ahí.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la acera sin nada que preocupase en su mente y, aunque pareciera extraño en su caso, disfrutando del paisaje que la mañana le brindaba. Era una gran avenida la cual, en medio para separan los sentidos de dirección, tenía un camellón lleno de plantas, desde flores hasta unos hermosos árboles de cerezos que, por la época, estaban en flor y, ante la caricia del viento, dejaban caer sus pétalos sobre quienes transitaban por ahí.

Llevaba un pantalón azul fuerte, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una especie de saco, con mangas largas y un cuello algo alto, cuyos botones eran de un hermoso tono color oro, dando un aspecto entre elegante y casual, y sus zapatos negros complementando el traje. Traía consigo una mochila color café la cual llevaba colgada en su mano que iba sobre su hombro derecho, dando un aspecto entre rebelde y a la vez pacífico.

Se dirigía a su escuela aunque no le agradaba la idea, iba solamente porque lo prefería a estar en su "casa". Cerró sus ojos deseando olvidar todo y procurando relajarse, lográndolo fácilmente ante el ambiente, ni siquiera le importaba si llegaba tarde, aunque tampoco no era que ya lo fuera, de hecho era temprano, alrededor de las 8:30, y él entraba a las nueve, pero la escuela estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraba y él iba más lento que una tortuga.

Ya por esos retardos había tenido problemas con varios, si no es que con todos, los maestros, e inclusive le habían enviado a la dirección, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo pues el director era demasiado bueno para su gusto, eso le repugnaba, o tal vez lo admiraba, no sabía exactamente, pero francamente tampoco eso le importaba, solamente quería seguir su vida.

Tan incrustado estaba en sus pensamientos que se olvidó prontamente de por donde estaba caminando, así que tampoco se percató de que estaba a punto de llegar un cruce. Claro que ese no era el problema, pues por ahí era raro ver pasar a carros, el verdadero problema era que no pudo ver a alguien que también venía acercándose a la misma esquina a toda velocidad, aunque por otra calle.

Lo inevitable sucedió, ocasionando que ambos chocaran al llegar al mismo punto en un mismo momento y, como dice la física, dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, así que cada uno cayó hacia atrás dándose un buen golpe en una parte que, para su suerte, no era del todo sensible, aunque si algo y soltando su mochila. Claro que a él no le agradó nada el hecho de haber caído al suelo, así que se levantó presuroso para encarar al que había sido el ocasionante de tal acontecimiento.

Claro que cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que en aquel lugar donde debería encontrarse la otra persona, estaba completamente vacío, miró por el camino que esa persona venía y nada, miró al otro lado y nada, finalmente miró enfrente de él y ahí estaba, no pudo distinguir bien quien era sólo que llevaba mucha prisa por la forma en que corría y, muy bajo logró escuchar algo parecido a un "Lo siento".

Emitió un gruñido ante esto, primero que nada que grosero se había comportado al no haberse quedado para disculparse por el golpe, segundo nadie le hacía quedar en ridículo sin recibir su castigo y tercero... bueno, esos dos eran suficientes para querer matar a quien quiera que le hubiese tirado, pero claro que ahora ya no importaba, pues esa persona ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que recogió su mochila y se dispuso a seguir su camino, después de todo no podría vengarse pues no sabía quién era y ya nunca más le vería ¿o sí?... No, el mundo era muy grande y eso era improbable.

Sacudió su uniforme y siguió con la misma tranquilidad con la que ya iba, olvidando el asunto...

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué opinan? XD acepto críticas, pero no virus, ya son muchos los que tiene la computadora, y además no hay nada que interese en mi compu, solamente más virus. En fin, les agradó el inicio, no sé del todo como se va a desarrollar la trama, pero ya tengo pensadas a las parejas, algunos conflictos, algunas alianzas entre otras cosas, espero recibir reviews, me encanta leerlos, por otro lado, mi otro fic lo dejé de lado hasta aclarar por completo la idea y no reprobar mi semestre, lo siento. Este fic va a ir muy lento pero, si no repruebo, estoy segura de que lo terminaré en vacaciones


	2. Fuiste Tú

Minna Konnichiwa!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo al fin una actualización. Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Ya casi había dejado por olvidada esta historia no? Este es un universo alterno y es la primera vez que lo hago, así que denme una oportunidad. No sé en realidad que rumbo tome esta historia ni en qué grado vaya a estar, por eso lo pongo en esta sección. Esta es la única historia para la cual no he escogido un final ni un trama, solamente me dejo llevar por lo que quiero, así que si de pronto hay algunas incoherencias discúlpenme

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_//Lo que el personaje piensa//_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

--Cuando yo interfiero--

ooooo Cambio de escenario ooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao no me acuerdo el apellido (creo que es Aoki)

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5.- TT Si no les gusta por fis, primero díganmelo, y no me cancelen el fic, no saben lo ga...ndalla que se siente

6 - ////// Siento mucho lo del título, pero no soy buena para ellos, así que por favor discúlpenme

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**FUISTE TÚ**

Una tranquila escuela, común e igual a todas las demás del sector, no había nada que la hiciera ver distinta de las demás. Era grande, con una enorme entrada en forma de corredor donde podían poner sus libros y cambiarse los zapatos, además tenía cuatro edificios de cinco pisos cada uno, sin contar un enorme gimnasio, un patio en verdad grande en medio de todos los edificios que hacían de cancha de fútbol (en total había dos), además de una cancha de basketball y alrededor de estas, formaban un campo de atletismo.

Atrás del segundo edificio se encontraba la piscina, la cual por obvias razones solamente se utilizaba en el verano, y detrás del cuarto edificio se encontraban las canchas de tenis. Por último, detrás del tercer edificio estaba un espacio libre para que los equipos que no requerían de equipo practicaran, como por ejemplo las chicas de gimnasia o las porristas

(Por si no entendieron imaginen una entrada a forma de túnel, y atravesándolo se encuentra inmediatamente la puerta del primer edificio, si se quiere pasar al patio se atravesaba a lo largo el edificio hasta una segunda puerta y así se podía ver que los edificios creaban un cuadrado ¿me expliqué? Si no díganme y trataré de escribirlo de nuevo más detalladamente)

Finalmente, la escuela entera estaba rodeada por un muro y en frente de la puerta principal de la escuela se encontraba una enorme reja con el nombre de la escuela en dorado. No era para nada cara la escuela, de hecho tenía programas financieros tan diversos que tanto los ricos como los de clase media podían estudiar ahí, y no había ningún miramiento para con los de una clase social alta, es decir, cualquiera que tuviera el potencial podía estudiar ahí.

Por la entrada iba ingresando una persona de forma lenta, no llevaba prisa a pesar de que llevaba alrededor de veinte o treinta minutos de retraso debido a que se entretuvo en una cuestión más importante: tenía un poco de hambre y decidió comprar algo para comer U. lentamente fue a su casillero para sacar algunos libros y se dirigió a su salón de clases en el tercer poso

El ruido en los pasillos era nulo y ese era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, sin embargo en los salones era otra cosa. Dentro de ellos se impartían toda variedad de materias que pudiese recordar, puesto que al ser una escuela de tan alta calidad, llevaban el doble de las que cualquiera de su edad llevaría. Pronto llegaría a su salón y todo comenzaría de nuevo….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba nervioso, sentado afuera como si estuviera castigado como un niño pequeño, aunque lo único que hacía era esperar a que el director se desocupara de una llamada que estaba haciendo, miraba de reojo aquella puerta de madera con un cristal con bordos el cual no permitía más que distinguir las siluetas de quienes se encontraban en aquella habitación y, en el mismo vidrio, se encontraba escrito con letras negras "Director S. Dickenson"

La puerta se encontraba frente a él, y a su derecha se encontraba una enorme barra de madera haciendo de separación para una pequeña oficina donde se encontraba la secretaria del director. Era una bella chica, de altura promedio, cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules bondadosos y cabello celeste.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su nerviosismo que no escuchó cuando la joven mujer le llamó ya por tercera vez, así que simplemente se acercó a aquél joven de tan enigmáticos rasgos, porque había de admitir que era muy distinto a cualquier otro chico, aunque si contaba en qué escuela trabajaba, pues no era de extrañarse que vinieran alumnos de todos lados y lo tomó de un hombro haciéndole despertar

¿? - ¿Eh?

Secretaria – Te he estado hablando, parece que estabas sumido en tu mundo – le sonrió de forma amable

¿? – ¿Eso parece verdad? – Le respondió también de forma amable sonrojándose ligeramente por su falta de atención

Secretaria – Te estaba llamando porque el Director ya está listo para recibirte, pasa a su oficina por favor

¿? – Si claro – Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven frene a él al igual que ella le respondía – Muchas gracias – Tomó su mochila que estaba a sus pies y se encaminó a aquella oficina, abrió la puerta y se adentró mientras a su espalda la secretaria le alentaba mudamente. Cerró la puerta y en aquel lugar reinó el silencio

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya estaba divisando su salón de clases y, dentro de él, estaba el maestro que más "amaba" con su materia "favorita". La verdad no le daba ni una pizca de emoción llegar – aunque en realidad nada le emocionara -, pero nunca huía de sus responsabilidades. Así pues, aunque esto le costara una semana de castigo o doble tarea, llegaría. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, el silencio reinó ante su presencia pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que el maestro no estaba.

Claro está que eso no era algo anormal o algo por el estilo, pero ese hecho si era trascendental ya que ese maestro en particular NUNCA faltaba y NUNCA llegaba tarde pero en ese día sí. Había un enorme silencio, así que sin más, entró en el aula y se dirigió hasta su sitio donde sin mirar a nadie, se sentó, colocó su mochila en su lugar a un lado de la mesa y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Lo que más le disgustaba, además de aquella clase, comenzó a suceder: comenzó a escuchar murmullos por todos lados. No necesitaba tener un oído agudo para saber que decían puesto que ya lo sabía, todos los comentarios eran sobre él algo así como: "Míralo que guapo está" o "Está como quiere" o el que le disgustaba más "Quiero llevármelo a la cama"

Claro, esos comentario eran de unos, mientras que otros decían: "Es un antipático" o "Es un antisocial" o inclusive "Ahí viene el engreído". Poco a poco, el ruido comenzó a surgir nuevamente, continuando los alumnos la plática que tenían antes de que él arribara al lugar y como si nada hubiera pasado, todo era normal en el salón de clases y nadie se atrevía a molestarse; sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una extraña presencia y no era porque le tuviera miedo o por algo por el estilo sino que, siempre que esa persona se le acercaba… pues traía consigo un dolor de cabeza y no se equivocó.

¿? – ¡¡¡¡PRIVET!!!! – le saludó de forma muy emotiva una persona

Ante el ruido que hacía no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos y verle, puesto que si no lo hacía, serían peores las consecuencias. Frente a él se encontraba un chico con tez blanca, casi como la nieve –(y no es blanca nieves) y con el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color azul como el hielo e igual de fríos con casi todos, excepto con él.

¿? – Haz el favor que hacer menos ruido Ivanov

Tala – Ha – Dijo a forma de decepción – pero si el que debería de estar enojado soy yo y no tu Kai – Le dijo como reprimenda – Mira que dejarme plantado, si mal yo no recuerdo acordamos ayer que vendríamos juntos a la escuela y, por estarte esperando, casi llego tarde y sabes muy bien que con el amargado ese no debemos llegar siquiera un segundo después de él o…

Kai – Yo eso ya lo sé, y si mal YO no recuerdo, el que acordó el venir juntos fuiste tú, yo nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo

Tala – Pero tampoco te negaste – Respondió en forma de reto – Así que yo también tengo la razón. Cambiando de tema – Dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo que de seguro iban a ser demasiado venenosas, aunque esto no le afectaba en absoluto – Tuviste suerte de que no haya llegado porque sino seguro que te castiga todo el semestre, mira que casi llegaste al final de la primera hora – El silencio se hizo de nuevo al oírse abrir la puerta del salón y todos volvieron a sus lugares de forma instantánea al ver de quién se trataba – Hablando del diablo – Dijo en bajo mientras se dirigía a su lugar

Frente a ellos se presentaba el maestro más odiado por toda la escuela, y eso que no impartía su materia a todos los salones. Era un hombre muy recto, con cara de pocos amigos – y en realidad no los tenía – y frío mirar. Su cabello corto casi a estilo militar, solamente que un poco más largo y de color morado, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía un traje negro con corbata de igual color y una camisa blanca, se veía molesto, y mucho, y de seguro ellos llevarían las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, para suerte de los alumnos, detrás de él entró detrás de él el director. Todos lo conocían por su buen carácter y ser bonachón. Era un alivio en realidad. Así pues se colocó junto al profesor que sólo atinó a dejar caer su portafolio en el escritorio y mirar casi de forma asesina a una alumna en particular que casi sintió las navajas de aquella mirada así que, presurosa, dio la orden.

Alumna – Parados – Todos los alumnos atendieron a su orden levantándose de su lugar para así, saludar tanto a su maestro como a su director. Con los nervios más calmados volvió a dar una orden – Sentados – De nuevo se atendió su mandato

Director – Muy buenos días alumnos

Todos – Buenos días director

Director – Han de disculparme pero tuve que tomar prestado a su maestro durante la hora de clase que les tocaba, seguro no repercutirá en nada en el plan de estudios ¿Cierto Boris? – Dijo a aquel que casi se le podía ver que humeaba de furia

Boris – Es correcto señor Director

Director – Je je – rió de forma pausada – Pues bien, tal vez se estén preguntando el motivo del porqué retrasé a su maestro – Dijo ante la confusión de todos los alumnos – Pues bien, seguramente ya saben o al menos han escuchado algo de que un alumno se integrará a partir de hoy en esta institución. Él proviene de muy lejos, pero su japonés es muy fluido. Eligió estudiar en esta academia debido a su buena reputación y alto grado de aprendizaje, espero que lo traten de la mejor manera posible y que lo hagan sentirse como en casa lo más pronto posible. Pero bueno, dejaré que él mismo se presente. Pasa por favor.

Ante esta orden, se pudo ver a un chico adentrarse al salón, era de mediana estatura y vestía, por supuesto, el uniforme de su escuela, aunque era muy poco común al ser nuevo. El cuchicheo comenzó rápidamente y así de rápido se apagó al ver los ojos furiosos del maestro. Frente a ellos se colocó un joven con rasgos muy peculiares llamando la atención de todos.

¿? – Buenos Días – Dijo con una sonrisa por demás cálida y amable – Mi nombre es Ray Kon, soy de china y espero que seamos buenos compañeros – Se presentó

Su voz era melodiosa y suave, algo extraño en un chico. Su cabello era color negro azabache y largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, sin embargo estaba amarrado por una cintilla color blanco de la raíz hasta casi la punta, dejando solamente un rabillo suelto; sobre su frente llevaba una banda con el ying-yang color rojo para sostener su fleco. Su piel era bronceada y apetecible a la vista y al tacto, y sus labios de un color rosa muy delicioso.

Su aspecto era casi felino, de sus labios sobresalía un colmillo dándole un aspecto gatuno pero, lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos, tan brillantes y llenos de vida pero, eran de un color dorado muy llamativo y hermoso. Sin embargo solo uno pudo notar algo más en ellos, y eso fue que eran tan transparentes que a través de ellos podías saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, y en ese instante era un nerviosismo profundo.

Director – Muy bien entonces… - El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras – Vaya, veo que he ocupado la mitad de tu clase Boris, lamento mucho esto, y también por ustedes chicos, sé cuanto les agrada esta clase – Dijo sin pizca de sarcasmo, aunque no pudo notar las claras caras de incredulidad de todos y una enorme gota que se asomó por la escuela entera (Se imaginan U) Bien no veo por qué no pueda darles una hora más libre para que lo conozcan cierto Boris – Volvió a preguntar al que estaba a su lado viendo solamente un asentimiento de cabeza – Bien pues – Observó alrededor del salón buscando algo – AH, te sentarás ahí – Señaló un banco junto a la ventana y hasta el final – Detrás de Hiwatari

Asintió a la orden del director y, mientras que este y el maestro salían, él se dirigió a su lugar siendo observado por todos y ocasionándole una vergüenza terrible al grado de hacer que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como un par de manzanas. Iba con la cabeza gacha no por timidez, sino que nunca le había gustado ser el blanco de la atención. Al pasar por el lado de aquel chico se detuvo un poco y le sonrió, a pesar de la mirada fría que le dio.

Ray – Discúlpame por lo de esta mañana Hiwatari-kun – Dijo de forma pausada y amable y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron al punto máximo, él había sido, él le había derribado y hacerlo parecer un idiota. Su corazón se paró un instante y volvió a latir de forma deprisa, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Qué era eso que sentía, era como un odio profundo pero con mayor intensidad. Se volteó para reclamarle pero casi desde que se sentó todo el salón se colocó a su alrededor para preguntarle cosas.

A su derecha, un par de ojos color azul hielo le veían minuciosamente mientras el otro se levantaba de su lugar hecho una furia a quien sabe donde. Sus ojos volvieron a aquel banco ahora rodeado de chicos y chicas por igual presos de curiosidad. Veía cómo el chino se ruborizaba por tantas preguntas y curiosidades de sus compañeros y contestaba tímidamente

Tala – Con que… Ray Kon – Dijo con detenimiento – Esto se pone interesante

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Yahooo!!!!!!!! Qué les pareció el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Creo (porque no estoy segura) que lo empecé el 3 de febrero, aunque para mi que fue desde diciembre U y hasta ahora lo termino. Pero bueno, me gustó como quedó, para no tener idea de qué es lo que quiero con este fic. Bueno recuerden mandarme reviews para saber si les gustó o saber que les hubiera gustado que cambiara. Sé que son menos hojas de las que acostumbro hacer pero creo que quedó bien. Ok mata nee minna


	3. Mi nueva escuela

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

ooooooo Cambio de escenario oooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki, excepto la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no sé si vaya a poner algo de lemon pero mejor prevenir, si veo que no le pongo nada lo bajo de clasificación, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**EL COMIENZO**

Se sentía muy avergonzado, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora vaya que lo era. A su alrededor, muchos chicos y chicas se amontonaban preguntándole cosas como ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? ¿Con qué te lo lavas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Me das tu teléfono? ¿Me das un beso? ¿De dónde eres exactamente? ¿Son tus ojos e color natural? ¿No te lastiman tus colmillos? ¿Quieres estar en mi equipo? ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

No sabía si eran hombres o mujeres quienes le preguntaban, pero eso en realidad no tenía importancia en esos instantes, y en realidad el interrogatorio hubiera seguido todo el día de no haber sido por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien que detuvo tal algarabía.

¿? - ¡CALLADOS! – Gritó a todo pulmón y todos voltearon a verla – Este no es un mercado como parar estar gritando de esa forma, uno a uno irá preguntando y será sólo una pregunta, después seguirá otro.

La persona que había gritado era la misma a la que Boris le habíA mandado su mirada asesina, una chica de ojos y cabello color café, piel un poco blanca, delgada, con una falda plisada color azul fuerte, camisa blanca y chaleco del color de la falta. Por el orden que impuso era claro que se trataba de la delegada del grupo: Hilary Tachibana

Hilary – Muy bien, entonces, por ser la delegada tengo derecho de preguntar primero – dijo viendo de frente a todos sus compañeros y dándole la espalda al chino – Ahora, Ray… - Sus palabras murieron en su garganta debido a que el aludido, ya se había retirado del aquél lugar

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sus ojos captaban con gran agudeza todo lo de su alrededor para evitar el tropezar con alguien, el lugar estaba en silencio y lo único que se podía escuchar era el resonar de sus pasos. Pronto la divisó, su destino, así que apresuró lo más que pudo su carrera y, al estar en frente, se detuvo en seco

Su respiración era agitada, pero con un par de hondas bocanadas de aire se repuso, tomó otro par más de bocanadas y se armó del valor suficiente, alzó una mano y la colocó en la manija y, de una sola vez, abrió la puerta para ingresar a su destino… el mismísimo infierno.

Había cerrado los ojos para no ver la cara de aquél que le haría imposible el resto de su existencia, sin embargo, en lugar del silencio sepulcral acostumbrado, sus oídos captaron el estruendo que se generaba en el lugar, abrió sus ojos para satisfacer su curiosidad y lo único que encontró fue a todos sus compañeros de clase armando un desorden total; y de aquél que DEBERÍA estar ahí ni sus luces

Se encaminó a su lugar con los ojos como platos ante lo imposible, tal vez había entrado a la dimensión desconocida y ahora se encontraba en un mundo paralelo donde su maestro era un pan de Dios y no el diablo en persona. Cuando al fin llegó a su lugar, se dejó caer como si fuera plomo, todavía no se recuperaba cuando frente a sí se paró un chico con los ojos azules como el hielo y el cabello de color rojo como el fuego. Lo veía sin verlo en realidad y tardó unos instantes para recuperar su aplomo.

¿? - ¿Qué… está pasando aquí?

Tala – Vaya, eso de llegar tarde es de herencia ¿no?

¿? – ¡Tala! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Tala – Pues, ya ves. No tenemos clase

¿? - ¿Y dónde está Boris?

Tala – Se fue, tal vez en este momento esté maquilando alguna tarea imposible de hacer en menos de dos días o siendo atropellado por algún automóvil

¿? – No, no tenemos tanta suerte. Pero bueno ¿Eso quiere decir que nos dio la hora libre?

Tala – Pues no exactamente pero ese fue el resultado

¿? - ¿Y eso fue por…?

Tala – Porque somos tan buenos y amables y además somos sus alumnos favoritos y quiso recompensarnos con un poco de tiempo libre – respondió como si nada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

¿? – Aja, si claro, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros

Tala – Lo siento, no me sé ninguna – puso ahora sus manos en su cadera y volteó la mirada restándole aún más, la importancia que tenía para su interlocutor

¿? – No, ya en serio, ¿Qué pasa?

Tala – Y ¿quién dijo que yo bromeaba?

¿? – Yuriy – le dijo en un tono de advertencia

Tala – Ya bueno – Dejó su juego, en vista de que cuando le llamaban de aquella forma ya sabía que era en serio – Agh, ustedes los Hiwatari no tienen sentido del humor, de hecho dudo que tengan algún tipo de sentido– exclamó con fastidio y una cara de exasperado - ¿Sabes? El que te parezcas físicamente a Kai no quiere decir que debas de tener su mismo humor de los mil diablos, Aiko - Y es que frente a si estaba el espejo de su "amigo", con aquellos mismos ojos color rojo carmesí que cuando estaban enfadados simulaban el mismo fuego, su piel igual de blanca y con el cabello de dos tonalidades de azul, la única diferencia era que los colores eran inversos, y que era una chica. Tenía una falda plisada de color azul fuerte de unos cinco centímetros cada tablón y que le llegaba unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y sobre ella un saco que llegaba unos diez centímetros antes de terminar la falda. Los botones eran de un color oro, unas calcetas debajo de la rodilla de color azul fuerte y zapatos negros

Aiko – Pues si, pero por ser gemelos muchas ocasiones los estados de ánimo se transmiten

Tala – Eso es un fastidio, en lugar de tener a uno, tengo a dos Hiwatari enojados, jodiendo y sin poder divertirme

Aiko – Yo por otro lado lo encuentro muy divertido, deberías de verle retorcerse de dolor cuando tengo cólicos – dio una risa divertida – Y a todo esto – volvió a ponerse seria - ¿Dónde está Kai?

Tala – No tengo idea ¿Acaso me veo como su niñera?

Aiko – Pues como siempre estás pegado a él, creí que eras su sombra ¬¬

Tala – Estúpida

Aiko – Imbécil

Tala – Idiota

Aiko – Tarado – se miraron los dos de forma retadora durante unos segundos y después se aburrieron – Entonces, ¿no sabes dónde está?

Tala – Hace ya rato que salió de aquí muy enojado

Aiko – Y con una jaqueca que no tienes idea – dijo sobándose la sien - ¿No sabes por qué?

Tala – Como si me contara todo lo que le sucede – respondió algo sentido – Llegó un chico nuevo al salón, y parece que ya se habían topado y no le calló nada bien a Kai, ni a Boris

Aiko – No es por nada, pero a mi hermano no le cae bien nadie, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver Boris en esto?

Tala – Lo que sucedió fue que el director vino personalmente a presentarlo y nos dio el resto de su clase para "conocerlo mejor" – dijo lo último con una mueca de fastidio en su cara

Aiko – Nos la va a cobrar mañana VV – dio un suspiro cansado – pero lo bueno es que no tengo ni falta ni castigo

En ese instante, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe provocando que todos se callaran inmediatamente, sin embargo, al reconocer de quién se trataba, siguieron con lo suyo y fingieron no haber visto a nadie por su propio bien. Una figura imponente ingresó al lugar, pasos seguros y firmes se adentraron hasta el final de aquél salón, y cuando estuvo frente a los dos chicos que no habían detenido su plática, a pesar de su presencia.

Tala – Y ¿qué te pasó? ¿Acaso fue su día oficial de "lleguemos tarde para hacerles la vida imposible al resto del mundo logrando que Boris se encabrone y nos deje tarea para el resto del semestre y que se entregue en una semana"?

Aiko – Pues verás… - sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a alguien junto a ellos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿? – Huy pero si solamente vine a saludarlos

Aiko – Aja, si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Desembuche buche

¿? – Me ofendes – Dijo con cara de afligido - ¿Qué no puede venir tu querido primo a visitarlos nada más por qué si?

Aiko – No.

Tala - ¿A qué demonios viniste, Kutnetzov? – Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico alto con el cabello y los ojos color lavanda. Estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme de los chicos de aquella escuela, pantalón azul fuerte y camisa blanca de manga larga por fuera del pantalón y su chaleco estaba desabrochado, lo cual le daba un aspecto rebelde

Bryan – Vine de paseo

Aiko – ¿Qué no deberías estar en clase?

Bryan – Debería ¿verdad?

Aiko - ¬¬ Te saliste

Bryan – No, solamente me di un descanso merecido

Aiko – Si claro, como no. Mejor di ya ¿a qué viniste?

Bryan – Hmpf, ya bueno. Estaba aburrido y no tenía nada más que hacer, así que decidí verlos sufrir en su clase, pero por lo visto Boris ya se ablandó

Aiko – Sinvergüenza

Bryan – Gracias

Aiko – No fue un halago

Bryan – Lo sé

Tala – Imbécil

Bryan – Veo que andas de buenas, con razón te llevas tan bien con el idiota de mi "primito"

Tala – Muérete

Bryan – Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero entonces el mundo sufriría una pérdida irreparable

Aiko - ¬¬ Qué modesto

Bryan – Ya sabes – Se encogió en hombros denotando indiferencia - ¿Y por qué no está ese idiota?

Tala – Kai no es ningún idiota – Afirmó encarándolo

Bryan - ¿Y quién dijo que me refería a él? – Mostró una mueca de gusto

Tala – Si serás… - siseó como advertencia

Bryan – Aunque, me alegra que hayas reconocido que lo es

Tala - Será mejor que no me provoques

Bryan – ¿O si no qué?

Tala – O si no sabrás de lo que soy capaz… Boris

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente de forma inmediata. Todos conocían a aquél ser conocido como Bryan Kutnetzov, un chico atlético, grande, de cabello y ojos lavanda y piel blanca que se compara con la nieve, debido a su nacionalidad rusa, al igual que aquellos dos con los que mantenía su plática. También se sabía que tenía un genio de los mil diablos - como todos los rusos supusieron en vista de lo obvio - y con una mirada tan gélida como dagas que te atravesaba

Sin embargo, si no le hacías nada no estabas en su lista negra - en la cual obviamente no te convenía estar a menos que quisieras adelantar tu funeral – y podías llevar una vida escolar en paz. Y por sobre todo, no debías llamarle por su nombre "Boris". Ese era su verdadero nombre, pero, desde la primera vez que se escuchó de él, ya se le conocía por Bryan.

Los rumores decían que odiaba aquel nombre porque se llamaba igual que el único maestro que se le ha puesto al "tu por tu" en toda su vida, otros porque decían que estaba envuelto en enredos con la mafia, y que así le conocían ellos, y el único verdadero, que solamente conocían los más cercanos a él, era el hecho de que su "abuelo" – si se le podía llamar así – era el que se había empecinado en llamarle de aquella forma, que por que era un nombre que proclamaba dureza y poder, y él solamente por darle la contra y hacerle la vida de cuadritos, siempre se había dado a conocer por Bryan, tan simple y sencillo como eso. En aquél momento nadie quería estar en los zapatos del ojiártico.

Lo que hizo Bryan ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sujetó con las dos manos al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó con la pared más cercana que encontró, entonces lo levantó alrededor de unos treinta centímetros del suelo. En un ágil movimiento sujetó el cuello del chico con una mano y con el antebrazo de la otra le presionaba la garganta haciéndole casi imposible respirar, sin embargo este seguía desafiándole con la mirada

Bryan – Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, Ivanov, si no quieres que aquí termine tu vida

Tala – Y crees… que… te tengo… miedo – Dijo con gran dificultad

Aiko – Déjalo en paz Kutnetzov – Sujetó de un brazo al pelilavanda intentando quitar la presión del cuello el oji-ártico, quien ya comenzaba a ponerse pálido ante la falta de oxígeno aunque sus mejillas se tornaran rosas

Bryan – Oblígame – le retó

Aiko – Bien – se retiró un poco del ojilavanda y se quitó el chaleco – Tu me obligaste – dijo al tiempo de subirse las mangas de su camisa, sin embargo una mano en su hombro le detuvo

¿? – Ya deja a Tala en paz, Bryan

Bryan – Y ¿por qué debería?

¿? – Por que si lo matas tu abuelo vendrá a reclamarte el desorden que has hecho y tendrás que soportarlo por lo mínimo una hora hablándote

Bryan – Hmpf

Bryan soltó al pelirrojo de forma brusca y este calló sentado en el suelo, sobándose en cuello tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía y tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido. La bicolor acudió a su lado ayudándole a incorporarse y lo llevó a su lugar, muy a regañadientes del ojiártico, puesto que no quería nada de ayuda. Una vez ahí, volteó a ver a aquél que había "interrumpido su discusión"

Era un chico alto, un poco más bajo que Bryan, con el cabello de un color castaño, ojos color azul celeste como el cielo, con una tez blanca pero más colorida que la de los rusos, labios sonrosados y apetecibles, además de cuerpo delgado pero con forma atlética, sin estar tan bien formado como el pelilavanda

Aiko – Gracias, Kyouya-sempai – dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas una vez que regresó junto a ellos

Kyouya – De nada, Aiko – Todos los estudiantes detuvieron la huída repentina que se habían dispuesto a efectuar en vista de la furia del ruso pelilavanda y regresaron a sus lugares con mucha precaución

Kyouya - ¿Qué sucedió?

Bryan – Nada fuera de lo usual – respondió sin darle importancia al asunto

Aiko – Si lo usual es andar matando a los compañeros de mi clase… si, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal ¬¬

Bryan – Oh, vamos, no se pierde gran cosa

Aiko – Eso lo dices ¿para convencerme a mi, o a ti?

Bryan – Te lo advierto niña… - siseo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

Aiko – O si no ¿qué? Recuérdalo, somos iguales, no puedes contra mí – le encaró

Kyouya – Deja a tu prima en paz Bryan, ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Quieres matar a todo mundo, creo que andas de malas

Tala – Ya vez, te dije que era herencia de familia – decía al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos de nueva cuenta, aún sobándose el cuello

Aiko – Tal vez sea cierto

Kyouya - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tala – Por que aquí mis ojos – señaló con la mirada a la ojirubí, la cual hizo la señal de la paz con sus dedos y sonrió – y su hermano están igual

Kyouya – Considerando los factores, puede que tengas razón

Aiko - ¡Yo no estoy de mal humor!

Tala – Si claro, lo que tu digas – dijo rodando sus ojos

Kyouya – Y ¿dónde está Kai?

Aiko – Pues verás él…

Por n-ésima vez, la puerta se abrió, dándole la entrada a otra persona, cuando reconocieron de quién se trataba, decidieron no hacer caso y mejor siguieron en sus propios asuntos, ya habían tenido demasiadas amenazas por un solo día. Sin embargo, aquél grupo situado al fondo del salón, sí que le habían prestado atención al entrar. Lo que para la mayoría era su caminar regular, para ellos denotaba que había pasado algo.

Lentamente se encaminó a su asiento con un aura de mal humor rodeándole, sin prestar atención a un par de miradas curiosas y preocupadas, una llena de indiferencia, y otra pues no tenía nada que decir. Cuando al fin hubo llegado a su destino, simplemente se dejó caer como lo hubiera hecho la bicolor cuando llegó y soltó un hondo suspiro de frustración dejando a sus compatriotas con una cara de "¿what?"

Bryan – Hablando del diablo – sintió un codazo en su costado proporcionado cordialmente por un chico pelirrojo – Ya verás… - Le amenazó

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Salió apresurado de aquel lugar, no sabía el por qué pero esa disculpa y esa sonrisa le había producido una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que no supo descifrar, era como un hueco en el estómago y a la vez nauseas y ganas de matarlo, muy extraño.

Su paso era regular, pero decidido, por donde pasaba las chicas suspiraban de emoción,… y algunos chicos también; su ente divagaba en aquél chico, deseaba algo, pero no sabía con exactitud el qué, tal vez solamente era el hecho de su enojo por el haberle tirado y que tenía ganas de vengase y matarle y torturarle hasta que se cansara

Comenzó a subir unas escaleras hasta que llegó a la azotea, por ser horas de clase no había nadie ahí, así que buscó una sombra y se acomodó a descansar, sin embargo ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, así que molesto se dispuso a ahuyentar a aquel intruso, pero al abrir la boca, su reclamo murió ahí al ver ahí al motivo de todo su… ¿enojo? ¿Molestia? ¿Mal humor?, bueno, lo que fuera que trajera.

Le vio caminar hasta la orilla de la azotea y sujetarse de la malla que rodeaba todo el lugar, había una suave pero deliciosa brisa de aire que hacía que su cabello ondeara siguiendo el ritmo del viento. No se había movido para nada desde que le vio, había estado clavado en aquél sitio por cinco minutos, no podía decir nada ni dejar de mirarlo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Tal vez el golpe de la mañana le había vuelto un completo idiota y… y volvíamos al inicio, porque él era el que tenía la culpa. Eso era estresante, y ya estaba cansándose de su propio comportamiento por demás imbécil, sintió de nuevo aquella ira crecer dentro de sí, tuvo que contenerse mucho para no matarlo.

En definitiva ese no era su día, y parecía que no tenía la intención de terminar su mala suerte. Se rascó la cabeza con una mano en forma desesperada y sin saber soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente, logrando alertar al pelinegro de que no estaba solo, y le vio voltearse a encararlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, eso había sido extraño, nunca imaginó que sería la sensación del momento, le molestaba y a la vez le halagaba en hecho de que estuvieran todos tan interesados en él. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, aún no sabía dónde estaba cada lugar, y decirle a la delegada del grupo no sonaba muy alentador, especialmente por lo sucedido hacía unos minutos, así que decidió conocerlo solo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esa tampoco era muy buena idea ya que, quién lo veía, se quedaba embelezado con él, tanto chicos como chicas. En verdad que aquella escuela era única, las instalaciones eran de lo mejor, se impartían materias que no las podrías ver hasta la universidad y algunas nunca las podrías ver.

Tenía toda clase de alumnado, de todas clases sociales, religión y razas, eso sí, lo que los caracterizaba a todos era su promedio. Pero, y bien ¿qué hacía ahí un chico de un pequeño pueblo como él metido en la más prestigiada escuela de todo Japón? Tal vez cometiendo un suicidio, o aparentar el algo que no era.

Él era alguien común y corriente, nacido y creado en su pequeño pueblo natal de Hong Kong, sin nada excepcional en él, excepto quizás su intelecto, y esto era lo que lo había metido en aquella situación. El director Dickenson era una persona muy amable, fundó aquella escuela para que todos los chicos con un intelecto por arriba del promedio pudieran formarse de la mejor manera posible, sin importar si eran pobres o ricos, todos tendrían la misma oportunidad, claro, después de haber aprobado un pequeño examen que él mismo les aplicaba.

Y era precisamente aquél intelecto que él tenía lo que había traído al director Dickenson a él, después de demostrarle sus habilidades, le había conseguido una beca entera que consistía en alojamiento, comida, ropa y gastos, y él nada más tendría que dedicarse a estudiar. Eso le incomodaba un poco, ya que siempre había trabajado para pagarse todo lo que necesitaba y ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre.

De hecho ya había leído todos los libros de la escuela que le habían dicho que llevaría en aquél periodo escolar y eso que apenas era su primer día, aunque era verdad que ya hacía una semana que había llegado ahí. Sin saber el cómo exactamente, ya había llegado al último piso de la escuela, y sin ningún otro lugar al cual ir, ni tampoco ánimos, decidió que salir a la azotea un rato, sería muy agradable.

Apenas y abrió la puerta, sintió una suave brisa acariciarle la cara, logrando que se relajara. Lentamente fue caminando hasta la orilla de aquél lugar y agarró la malla con sus manos y se quedó ahí, sujetándola y disfrutando de aquella caricia y del sol que le llenaba de vida. El viento jugaba con su cabello levantándolo y ondeándolo a su ritmo. Al fin se sentía tranquilo, relajado y con más ánimos de cuando llego; sin embargo, un suspiro captó su atención y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, más cuál no sería su sorpresa al reconocer al intruso.

Ray – Hola – saludó tímidamente – Yo… este… verás…

Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, así que mejor se quedó callado, sin embargo, el otro no hizo nada más que una cara de fastidio por la forma en que estaban pasando todas las cosas así que mejor se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse de aquél lugar y dejar solo al pelinegro, sin embargo al casi llegar a la puerta algo se interpuso entre él y su objetivo

Ray – Espera por favor – vio al otro levantar una ceja en forma de cuestión y dándole una última oportunidad de decir lo que sea que quisiera decir – Yo… este… - otra vez las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y el otro hizo un ademán de ira y le sacó la vuelta para retirarse del lugar – No, por favor – otra vez se interpuso en su camino

Kai - ¿Qué demonios quieres? – respondió de mal humor y ya fastidiado

Ray – Yo, en verdad me disculpo por lo de esta mañana, no fue mi intención…

Kai – Quítate de mi camino – le empujó a un lado retirándolo de dónde se encontraba

Ray – Por favor, déjame explicarte

Kai - ¿Crees que me interesa lo que tengas que decir?

Ray – Es que yo… - dijo algo cohibido – verás… - tomó un poco de valor y al fin se animó a hablar – Yo quiero pedirte disculpas – hizo una reverencia ante él algo pronunciada – Ya iba muy tarde esta mañana, y tenía una cita con el director, sé que no es excusa suficiente y debí quedarme a ayudarte, pero… pero… - su mirada se volvió triste – en verdad lo lamento

Kai – Me da igual – siguió su camino

Ray – Yo… - le sujetó del chaleco impidiéndole irse – Yo quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, quiero que seamos amigos – le sonrió

Kai - ¿Y por qué crees que me interese tener alguna amistad contigo? – le miró desafiante

Ray – Tienes razón – le soltó – simplemente, yo creí… bueno no importa, simplemente te pido disculpas nuevamente, y gracias – decidió alejarse de ahí a paso lento

Kai – No me importa lo que hagas, simplemente no me molestes y no interfieras en mis asuntos, por lo demás puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, no es de mi incumbencia – dicho esto se introdujo de nuevo al edificio y se perdió de la vista del pelinegro

Ray – Muchas gracias – le contestó más animado, y él se quedó ahí un rato más

Ok, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho decir tal estupidez? ¿Qué no quería no volver a hablar con él nunca más? Además ¿qué no quería hace cinco minutos atraparlo, atarlo, meterlo en una licuadora, hacerlo cachitos y luego lanzar sus pedacitos al mar para que los peces se lo comieran? Entonces ¿por qué le había dicho que no le importaba lo que hiciera?

No sabía el porqué pero la mirada triste de aquél chico le había hecho sentir… extraño, por eso dijo lo que dijo, y el volver a escuchar su voz alegre le reconfortó, ahora esperaba no arrepentirse de sus palabras. Sus pasos le llevaron de vuelta a su salón, y al abrir la puerta todos se callaron, pero conociendo su humor, decidieron seguir en su plática y no prestarle la mínima atención.

Sin importarle lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, ya que algunas de sus compañeras tiraban baba por donde él estaba pasando, caminó en silencio a su lugar, con muchos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza sobre lo acontecido hacía unos segundos, y cuando llegó ahí, se dejó caer de forma pesada como si fuera plomo y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Notó las miradas de sus compatriotas y los ignoró olímpicamente. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y no les prestó atención hasta que ya estuvieron junto a él.

Aiko - ¿Onii… chan? – le interrogó, sin embargo este le contestó con una mirada de querer matarla – No… nada U, olvídalo – soltó una risa nerviosa

Ninguno entendía el por qué de pronto la actitud del bicolor, pero tan acostumbrados a su humor tampoco le tomaron mucha importancia. El semestre apenas había comenzado hacía una semana, y ya tenía esa clase de problemas, o sí, este semestre no iba a ser nada fácil.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Wiiiiiiiiiii, reviví, ya sé no tengo excusa, hace años que no actualizo este fic. Bueno primero lo primero, no sé si alguien volvió a leer el capítulo uno, pero está un poco modificado, casi nada, esto es por que decidí cambiar por completo la idea que tenía de lo que iba a hacer más que nada porque no me terminaba de gustar lo que escribía, ahora me surgió esta idea, está muy relacionada con la vida común que todos llevamos en la escuela, sin beyblades, sin nada fuera de lo común. Ahora, estos son los personajes con los que voy a trabajar principalmente, no sé si vaya a incluir a alguno más, o tal vez haga solamente la mención de que estudian ahí, igual que a Hilary, o tal vez tengan relevancia, en realidad no lo sé.

Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de cómo va más o menos la cosa, pero es que quería una historia sencilla. Tal vez me tarde en actualizar, porque tengo otro fic que ya quiero terminar y no más ya se me secaron las ideas, pero si ya lo empecé ahora lo termino. Espero no haber olvidado nada, ahora me despido, se agradecen los reviews, comentarios, felicitaciones, halagos y críticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo, excepto virus o algo que afecte mi compu, porque créanme, ya no puede estar peor. Ahora si, nos vemos a la próxima y espero que les haya gustado mi fic.

Dewa Matta


	4. Un día muy pesado

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

ooooooo Cambio de escenario oooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki, excepto la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no sé si vaya a poner algo de lemon pero mejor prevenir, si veo que no le pongo nada lo bajo de clasificación, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**UN DÍA MUY PESADO**

Todo el mundo estaba metido en sus asuntos, nade prestaba a aquellos que se encontraban al final del salón, un grupo de chicos un poco… antisociales si es que preferían llamarlos así por no decirles antipáticos. Cuatro de ellos miraban atentamente al último que había llegado al lugar sin embargo éste no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención, al final, alguien se decidió a ir dónde el otro estaba y acabar con aquella incertidumbre de "¿Qué diablos le pasa?"

Aiko - ¿Onii… chan? – le interrogó la chica delicadamente, sin embargo este le contestó con una mirada de querer matarla sin ninguna misericordia – No… nada U, olvídalo – soltó una risa nerviosa y se volvió a dónde le aguardaban sus compañeros – Y a él ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó al encontrarse al fin junto a aquellos chicos dirigiendo su pregunta a todos en general - ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

Tala – Y yo qué sé, tu pasas el noventa por ciento del tiempo con él y TU eres su hermana, tu dímelo

Aiko – Ya bueno, no te esponjes, era una pregunta nada más – dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara de lado de forma indignada – Tarado - susurró

Tala – Imbécil

Aiko – Idiota

Tala – Estúpida

Rubí y azul se enfrentaron en una mirada furiosa que hasta lanzaban chispas, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder en aquella batalla de miradas que habían comenzado y es que, a pesar de que los dos tenían una estrecha relación con el bicolor, ninguno de los dos había podido descubrir por completo el qué le pasaba en ocasiones como aquella.

Kyouya – Pues si no se calman, ustedes pronto van a saber el por qué está enojado – dijo interrumpiendo en medio de aquella discusión

Aiko/Tala - ¿A qué te refieres? – los dos voltearon a ver a dónde el otro señalaba con el dedo y notaron al bicolor con una vena en su frente a punto de explotar a causa de la "pequeña plática" que estaban teniendo hacía unos instantes

Bryan – Y… ¿por qué no tuvieron clase? – indagó después de unos segundos de silencio

Aiko – Pregúntale a Tala – señaló al aludido con el pulgar – él sabe más detalles que yo

Tala – Agh, ya te lo dije, entró un nuevo chico hoy, el director vino de buena gente y lo presentó, blablablabla y nos dio la hora de Boris para "conocerlo mejor" – lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla – Maldición ¿Cuánto vas que para la otra clase no encarga una tonelada de tarea?

Aiko – Y para en menos de una semana - lloriqueó

Bryan – Qué pena me da su caso – se burló

Kyouya – No deberías burlarte, así estuvimos nosotros

Bryan – Tú, dirás, por que yo no

Tala - ¬¬ Aún me pregunto cómo pasaste de curso

Bryan – Por que nadie aguanta mis encantos

Kai – Dirás tu genio – Se incorporó a la plática

Bryan – ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Kai – Será mejor que te calles Kutnetzov

Bryan - ¿O si no qué?

Aiko – Esto me parece un déjà vu – dijo viendo al pelirrojo

Tala – No sé por qué – se encogió en hombros

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron sin querer dar un centímetro a ceder aunque no de manera colosal como solían hacerlo la ojirubí y el pelirrojo, el silencio reinó entre ellos dos durante unos instantes, más este ambiente fue roto cuando la campana de cambio de hora sonó

Kyouya – Bueno – interrumpió entre los dos – nosotros nos vamos a nuestra clase

Bryan – Yo paso – dijo olvidando la pelea con el bicolor y este se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar ignorando la presencia de los demás – no tengo ánimos de ir a escuchar a ese tonto a hablar de arqueología. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que su clase es A-BU-RRI-DA?

Kyouya – Por aburrida que sea si sigues saltándotela reprobarás por faltas

Bryan – Me da igual – y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza

Tala – Deberías escucharlo, si te retrasas tu abuelo te matará, o en el peor de los casos te hará escuchar un sermón interminable

Bryan – Hmpf no le tengo miedo a ese viejo – se encogió en hombros – pero ciertamente no quiero tener que pasar horas escuchándolo hablar, vámonos Kyouya

Kyouya – Es increíble tu poder de convencimiento para con él

Tala – No sé a qué te refieres – volteó la cara indignada – solamente dije la verdad

Bryan – Hey Kyouya ¡Vámonos! – le gritó desde la puerta

Kyouya – Bueno, nos vemos luego – se despidió de los chicos y siguió el camino del pelilavanda

Tala – Yo no entiendo por qué están todo el tiempo juntos

Aiko - ¿Celoso?

Tala – Ya quisieras

Aiko – ¿Entonces?

Tala – Simplemente no me agrada su presencia

Aiko – No te preocupes, Kyouya-sempai es simplemente un compañero de clases de Bryan, y a él simplemente no le molesta que esté a su lado. Se puede decir que nada más son buenos compañeros, de ahí a más nada

Tala – Como si me importara – cruzó los brazos aún con la mirada fija en aquella puerta por donde los otros dos habían salido

Aiko – Si, bueno – habló después de un rato de silencio en el que se mantuvieron únicamente observando la puerta ¿Y dónde está ese chico nuevo?

Tala – Y ¿qué voy a saber yo? No soy su nana

Aiko – Ya, bueno. Hay que humor tuyo el de hoy ¿Qué te levantaste por el lado equivocado de la cama?

Tala – No creo que tu seas la más apropiada para reclamarme

Aiko – Ya vez lo que te digo

¿? – ¡Hiwatari! – Gritó de pronto una voz

Aiko - ¿Qué? – Volteó de mal humor al reconocer aquella voz – No necesitas gritarme delegada, te escucho muy bien – Le contestó sabiendo bien que se refería a ella

Hilary – Te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad?

Aiko – Pues, en realidad no tengo un gran repertorio de chistes, pero hago mi esfuerzo

Hilary – A ver si sigues siendo tan graciosa después de que hagas toda la semana tú sola como castigo por tu retraso

Aiko - ¿Qué? Debes estar loca, yo sola no terminaría nunca. Además, tú no eres la encargada de poner los castigos por los retrasos

Hilary – Pues eso y más te mereces por llegar tarde, si el profesor se hubiera dado cuenta ahora estaríamos todos en graves problemas

Aiko – Creo que si Boris se hubiera dado cuenta YO estaría en problemas, no ustedes. – Le retó con la mirada – Y a todo esto, ¿qué no te toca a ti esta semana el aseo porque la semana pasada te retrasaste, precisamente con Boris?

Hilary – Pues… - trastabilló un poco – No lo niego, pero como ahora tu fuiste la que llegó tarde, ahora es tu castigo no el mío

Tala – En todo caso – interfirió – lo único que quieres es delegarle tu castigo ¿o me equivoco?

Hilary – Ivanov-kun – volteó a verle con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas – Se equivoca… yo solo…

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y derrotada al no saber qué alegar para contradecir aquella declaración tan certera. Cavilando en su mente no escuchó que la puerta se abría y daba paso a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, vestía un vestido morado y una bata de laboratorio, además de un montón de papeles en sus manos.

¿? – Muy bien todos, a sus lugares – se escuchó el correr de las sillas donde todo el alumnado volvía a su puesto respectivo – Señorita Tachibana – le habló en vista que no se había movido ni un ápice de aquél lugar – Señorita Tachibana – repitió - ¿Puede volver a su lugar? Es suficiente con tener que hacer sus responsabilidades por usted – le reprendió

Hilary - ¿Eh? Si claro, discúlpeme profesora Mitzuhara – decía al tiempo que volvía a su lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, pero antes le envió una mirada de odio a la ojirubí que tranquila miraba la pizarra

Judy – Muy bien, continuemos con lo que dejamos la clase pasada – comenzó a escribir un montón de fórmulas químicas en el pizarrón, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta le distrajo - ¿Sí? – la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a aquél intruso

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había estado pensando tranquilamente en la azotea durante un largo tiempo, simplemente contemplando el horizonte, con una maraña de cosas en la cabeza que no podía aclarar. Había hablado momentos antes con aquél chico, Hiwatari, y le había dicho que quería ser su amigo, pero su gran duda era el ¿por qué había dicho eso?

Bien, no era un gran misterio que él suele ser muy amigable con todo el mundo, ni mucho menos que le guste guardar rencores, pero ¿por qué le interesaba especialmente no tener problemas con él? Cuando lo vio nuevamente en el aula, sintió una gran alegría al saber que iba a estar con él, y que podría disculparse por su torpeza de en la mañana, y tal vez poder llevarse bien, sin embargo, no salió como esperaba.

Le había dicho que no le importaba lo que hiciera, que no lo molestara y no interfiriera con su vida, que nada de lo que hiciera le importaba, dicho de otra forma, le estaba diciendo que le daba lo mismo si existía a que si no. Vaya, eso si que sonaba realmente cruel, pero simplemente no entendía el porqué aquellos ojos rubí le habían llamado tanto la atención al grado de tener que buscarlo para saber si estaba o no molesto con él.

Había sentido como… como si dentro de su mirada hubiera visto algo de él mismo en aquellos ojos, pero de seguro fueron meras alucinaciones, no era posible saber cómo era exactamente una persona con simplemente mirarle a los ojos. Dio un suspiro cansado, aquél no era su día. El sonido de la campana indicando el cambio de clases le indicó que debía volver a su salón o estaría en problemas, dio un último vistazo al horizonte y se adentró al edificio dispuesto a llegar a su aula.

En realidad iba con paso pesado, sin embargo, una mirada a su reloj le hizo notar que iba más lento de lo que creía y que, si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a su clase. Genial, empezando y llegando ya tarde, eso era lo que le iban a decir. Así pues emprendió la carrera, más no había avanzado mucho cuando se estrelló contra un muro que le hizo rebotar y caer de sentón, justicia divina, pensó.

¿? – Oye mocoso, fíjate por dónde caminas

Ray – Lo siento, no lo hice con intención – se disculpaba al momento de levantarse

¿?2 - No seas cruel, Bryan

Bryan - ¿Cruel, dices? Si él fue el que tuvo la culpa por andar corriendo sin ver

Ray – Lo lamento mucho, te pido una disculpa por mi imprudencia – le hizo una pequeña reverencia

¿? - ¿Estás bien?

Ray – Si, muchas gracias. Parece que ya se me está haciendo costumbre eso de estar chocando contra todos – Vio al otro alzar una ceja en señal de incomprensión

Bryan – Vámonos Kyouya – le decía ya dispuesto a seguir su camino

Kyouya - ¿Cómo es eso?

Ray – Lo que ocurre es que cuando venía para la escuela también choqué con un alumno de esta escuela, y resultó ser mi compañero de clases, por eso ahora no le simpatizo en absoluto

Kyouya – ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué grado eres? – indagó

Ray – Soy de segundo, mi nombre es Ray Kon

Kyouya – Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, Kon

Ray – Lo que pasa es que acabo de ser transferido a la escuela

Bryan – Dime algo niño, ¿Acaso vas a la clase 2-A?

Ray – Si ¿Por qué?

Bryan – Vaya, vaya, qué pequeño el mundo es.

Ray – No comprendo a qué vienen esas burlas, pero si me disculpan tengo que ir a clase – intentó seguir su camino, pero el pelilavanda se interpuso – Ya dije que lo siento, más no puedo hacer

Kyouya – Bryan… - le advirtió

Bryan – No te preocupes, no le haré daño… mucho

Ray – Lo lamento mucho, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para jugar – sus ojos se agudizaron preparándose para cualquier cosa

Bryan - ¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a jugar?

El pelilavanda estiró su mano dispuesto a apresar al chino, sin embargo, más sintió el haber tardado en hacer esta acción, que en ver desaparecer al pelinegro frente a sus ojos en un ágil movimiento, y al voltear a ver tras de si, notó que el aludido ya se escapaba rumbo a su destino, pero no estaba tratando con cualquier bravucón, sino con Bryan Kutnetzov.

De una manera muy ágil se movió a lo largo de las escaleras, y prontamente le dio alcance al ojidorado, el cual al tenerlo frente a si intentó esquivarlo, más el otro era también muy hábil y se le estaba complicando, de pronto, sintió cómo su muñeca era apresada y le aventaban a una de las paredes cercanas sin el más mínimo tacto. Preparándose para lo peor cerró los ojos, más después de unos segundos notó que nada pasó, así que se aventuró a abrirlos

Bryan – Ja – rió – eres muy hábil niño

Ray – Mi nombre es Ray – le enfrentó

Bryan – Bueno, Ray, eres muy hábil, me he divertido un rato contigo

Ray – Lamento decir que no tengo el mismo sentimiento – se asombró al sentirse caer, ya que no se había percatado de que el otro lo tenía suspendido en el aire de un brazo

Bryan – Mi nombre es Bryan Kutnetzov – levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia el otro chico que se puso en defensa – Tranquilízate – le revolvió el cabello dejándolo desconcertado – Te veré al rato, kot – y se perdió escaleras arriba

Ray – Vaya, esta escuela si que es rara – se quedó observando por donde el otro había desaparecido – Oh, rayos, llegaré tarde a clase

Así pues, se puso en marcha a toda velocidad intentando llegar a su salón de clase, rogando para que el profesor aún no llegara, aunque no supiera quién era, sin embargo, sus esperanzas decayeron cuando al llegar a su destino, la puerta ya estaba cerrada, en definitiva mala señal. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, un poco indeciso de tocar, pero rápidamente recobró la confianza y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un "¿Si?" muy seco. Sin más abrió la puerta

Ray – Disculpe maestra, yo…

Judy - ¿Tu quién eres?

Ray – Mi nombre es Ray Kon, acabo de ingresar este día al grupo

Judy – Ah, si. El director Dickenson me puso al tanto. Mi nombre es Judy Mitzuhara e imparto la clase de química orgánica (Oo ¿eso existe?). No me parece muy propio que en el primer día de clases llegue tarde, joven Kon ¿Puedo saber el por qué de su retraso? O es que simplemente no tiene interés en mi clase

Ray – Claro que no, se equivoca, lo que pasa es que yo… me perdí – Mintió tratando de evitar el hecho de que por poco se pelea con un compañero suyo, de un grado mayor y cuando apenas acababa de ingresar, no eso si que no, mejor que pensaran que tenía un pésimo sentido de la ubicación a que era un revoltoso – Todavía no me aprendo cómo está todo aquí y me perdí en el camino

Judy – Muy bien, espero que pronto conozca todo el lugar o mínimo se consiga un mapa, ya que no toleraré otro retraso de su parte ¿De acuerdo? – Vio al chico asentir – pase a su asiento

Sin dudar un instante, el chino se adentró en el aula, no fuera a ser que la profesora cambiara de opinión y lo dejara fuera de la clase. Al entrar, inmediatamente la cara conocida que vio fue la de la delegada, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tal vez producto del ligero calor que se sentía, intentó pensar inocentemente, aunque en el fondo sabía cuál era la razón. No fue inconsciente de las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas de ellas muy lascivas ¿Pero qué demonios tenían en la cabeza?

Siguió con su camino hasta el fondo del salón, donde se encontraba su asiento, era el último y junto a la ventana, así que necesariamente tenía que pasar por el asiento del bicolor, sin embargo este se mantenía en una pose estoica con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, eso le hizo sentir un poco desilusionado ya que en verdad quería llevarse bien con él, aunque parecía que eso sería una misión imposible.

A la derecha del bicolor se encontraba un chico muy peculiar, ya que su cabello era tan rojo que parecía fuego y sus ojos eran de un tono de azul muy parecido al hielo, y aquellos ojos le miraban de una forma muy poco agradable, era una mezcla entre que estuviera molesto y lo odiara, aunque no recordaba haber chocado con él como para que estuviera así, así que le restó importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, lo que le asombró era la persona que estaba detrás de aquél pelirrojo, una chica con unos rasgos muy similares a aquél bicolor, solamente que las tonalidades de su cabello estaban invertidas, por el asombro se detuvo en seco y se le quedó viendo fijamente, tanto que ocasionó que la aludida volteara a verlo, notando así el chino que aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de su compañero, nada más que los sentimientos que transmitían eran totalmente distintos.

Sin saber el por que, sintió la necesidad de sonreírle a aquella chica, a lo cual ella respondió con un gesto de asombro, era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir aquella clase de expresiones, y algo cohibida regresó su mirada al frente, donde ahora la maestra estaba mirando al ojidorado de forma fija, esperando a que este decidiera por fin sentarse en su lugar.

Judy - ¿Puede sentarse joven Kon, o es que pretende interrumpirme por más tiempo? – le reprendió en vista de que parecía que tuviera intenciones de seguir en su camino

Ray – Si, discúlpeme – se sentó rápidamente en su lugar

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido a lo estúpido que se estaba comportando en ese día, y se dispuso a apuntar lo que estaba en la pizarra, más antes de comenzar, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo al bicolor, dado que se encontraba en frente de sí, este no apuntaba nada, simplemente se mantenía impávido en su sitio, se asombró un poco más le restó importancia, aunque aún así no podía evitar seguir viéndolo.

Al mismo tiempo un par de ojos azul ártico observaba al chino atentamente, sin perder detalle del cómo este observaba al ojirubí, y esto le provocaba una sensación como si su estomago estuviera revuelto y con unas ganas de golpearlo como pocas veces había sentido, no quería pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía despegar la vista de aquél chico y de su amigo y, detrás de él una bicolor veía a todos de una manera muy analítica.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquél chico pudiera ayudarle a cumplir su deseo, aquél que veía imposible y que gracias a su llegada ya no lo veía igual, pero sólo lo lograría si quitaba a Tala del medio, y aunque le doliera en el alma, por su hermano, claro que lo haría. Además ya se encargaría de que alguien le quitara la tristeza al pelirrojo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El timbre hizo notar que aquella clase tan aburrida había finalizado por fin, y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas ante el "mañana continuaremos" de su profesor, un chico joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes muy vivarachos. Lentamente fueron saliendo de aquella aula mientras que tres rusos aún permanecían dentro.

Aiko - ¡Al fin! – decía mientras se estiraba en su lugar

Tala – Deberíamos decir algo en cuanto a esta clase, mira que hacernos tomarla si ya sabemos todo lo habido y por haber de la historia de Rusia, no por nada somos de ahí, y tu abuelo se empeñó a enseñarnos todo lo relacionado con el "Gran Imperio ruso" - Se quejaba mientras recogía sus cosas

Aiko – Pues si, pero… - terminó de poner todo de3ntro de su mochila y la tomó dispuesta a salir de ahí – es la única clase en la que siempre tengo notas excelentes – sonrió – aunque en realidad no genere ningún mérito si es mi país natal

Tala – Exacto – ya salía de aquél lugar con su mochila sobre el hombro y con un ojirubí siguiéndole de cerca en un completo mutismo

Aiko – Por cierto – habló después de un rato de silencio que se había formado entre ellos mientras caminaban hacia su destino – ¿Van a ir?

Kai – Hmpf

Aiko – Oh

Tala – ¿Saben? Me encantan sus conversaciones, siempre son muy amenas – se burló

Aiko - ¿Y tú, Tala? ¿Irás?

Tala No sé, tal vez esté ahí pero no voy a hacer nada. Ahí también ya sé todo lo que hay que saber

Aiko – Pues sí, tienes razón – dijo con un dedo en el mentón haciendo ademán de pensar – Pero aún así es muy divertido

Kai –Hmpf

Aiko – Ya bueno – hizo un puchero – tendré cuidado. Lo prometo – levantó una mano con la palma extendida al tiempo que volteaba por completo para verlos y les daba una sonrisa – Si se deciden los espero – comentó antes de echarse a correr por las escaleras

Kai – Tala

Tala – Si, ya lo sé, no te preocupes – dio un suspiro – Vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieras un complejo de hermano mayor

Kai – Tala – su voz sonó con tono de advertencia

Tala – Ya, ya, qué pésimo sentido del humor tienes – le reclamó mientras le veía perderse escaleras arriba, ya que seguro iba a la azotea – bueno, mejor me voy – y emprendió su camino, contrario al de su compatriota

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos pasos resonaban por los pasillos a toda prisa, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, aunque por más que corría, sentía que no llegaba, y eso le estaba haciendo sentirse estresado. Chasqueó los dientes en representación de su frustración, más aún así sabía que con aquello no lograría nada

Ray – ¡Genial! ¡Bien hecho Ray! – Se autorregañó – no puedo creer que en mi primer día de clase vaya a llegar tarde a dos clases seguidas

La verdad es que antes de terminar la clase de historia que impartía un profesor muy joven, de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello entre anaranjado y rojizo y piel blanca – Mystel Masefield dijo que se llamaba – le habían llamado de la dirección, por un trámite pendiente de su traslado, pero en lo que él llegaba, el director se ocupó en una llamada por un buen rato y otro tanto en lo que arregló su asunto, pues la consecuencia era su retraso, ya que antes debía ir por su mochila al salón y luego ir a dónde estaban todos.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no prestaba la suficiente atención por dónde corría, así que no se percató de que alguien venía bajando las escaleras hasta que ya había chocado. Todo pasó en segundos y, aunque quiso detenerse, ya no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, así que lo único que hizo fue actuar rápidamente dispuesto a no volver a cometer el tropiezo de aquella mañana.

Al momento de golpear el otro cuerpo, con un ágil movimiento lo sujetó de la cintura y volteó sus posiciones de tal forma que él cayera primero, dando de lleno con el piso y resbalando un poco con el otro cuerpo sobre de él. El golpe había sido fuerte, ocasionándole que estuviera aturdido por algunos minutos, sin moverse de su lugar, aún sujetando al otro de la cintura

Ray – Auch, eso me dolió – se quejó ya un poco recuperado y sobándose la cabeza – Oye, ¿Estás bien? – llamó al que estaba sobre él – Es una chica – dijo en bajo, notando su cabello largo y la falda levantada hasta la cintura, mostrando unas graciosas pantaletas de osito, la cuál la bajó inmediatamente con algo de pena por lo que él había ocasionado, rogaba por que nadie apareciera y fuera a malinterpretar las cosas - ¡Oye! – le llamó nuevamente mientras se levantaba y ponía su brazo izquierdo entre su cabeza y hombros y la otra en la cintura al tiempo que la recostaba sobre sus piernas – Despierta – le zarandeó ligeramente, sin embargo al apretarla por la cintura notó que estaba muy delgada, eso era extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo para razonar en esto porque escuchó un quejido – Oye

Aiko – Auch ¿Qué me pasó? – Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose primero con unos ojos color ámbar - ¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó mientras se sentaba - ¡Ah! Tu eres en chico nuevo, Ray Kon - ¿Verdad? – dijo ya reconociéndolo

Ray – Así es – le miró fijamente unos segundos - ¿Eres pariente de Hiwatari-kun?

Aiko – No sé de dónde sacarte esa idea – dijo con sarcasmo ante lo evidente, cruzando sus brazos y volteando la cara a un lado, sin embargo escuchó una risa muy extraña que le hizo voltear, solamente para encontrase al chico riéndose - ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – preguntó indignada

Ray – Para nada – respondió un poco más tranquilo

Aiko - ¿Entonces?

Ray – Es que me resulta muy divertido que al llegar a la escuela me topara con Hiwatari-kun y ahora que estamos a punto de terminar el día contigo. Pareciera que estoy destinado a toparme con medio mundo hoy

Aiko – A ver, a ver, explícate porque no ten entiendo nada, soy inteligente más no adivina

Ray – Lo que quiero decir, es que en la mañana también choqué con tu pariente y lo tiré

Aiko – Hermano

Ray - ¿Cómo?

Aiko – Kai es mi hermano, y esto me explica el por qué ha estado con un humor de los mil diablos todo el día

Ray – Lamento eso – se disculpó

Aiko – Nah, no importa, siempre está malhumorado

Ray – Bueno – se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarle – es un alivio saber eso, no tienes idea del peso que me quitas de los hombros, Hiwatari

Aiko – Aiko – vio que el otro puso una expresión de no entenderle – Mi nombre es Hiwatari Aiko

Ray – Pues mucho gusto Hiwatari Aiko – le arremedó divertido ocasionando una ligera sonrisa en la chica ya que en todo momento sus facciones habían permanecido neutras – Yo soy Kon Ray, aunque eso ya lo sabías – le mostró una cálida sonrisa

Aiko – Bueno, Kon…

Ray – Ray – le interrumpió – No me gusta mucho eso de que me hablen por mi apellido, Ray está bien – le tendió su mochila a la chica y tomó la suya del suelo

Aiko – Muy bien, Ray, entonces tú me puedes llamar Aiko – le sonrió amablemente, al fin relajándose puesto que había estado a la defensiva en todo momento – Bueno, ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Ray – A sí, lo había olvidado – comenzaron a caminar – Iba para la siguiente clase, pero como me llamaron de la oficina del director iba ya tarde, y el hecho de que esta escuela esté tan grande y con escaleras para todos lados no me ayuda en mucho, hasta parece un laberinto. Tal vez debiera conseguir un mapa – bromeó

Aiko – Si, tienes razón. – Rió un tanto divertida - Es un poco complicado al inicio, pero después te acostumbras.

Ray – Pero mientras, ya voy a llegar tarde a dos clases, y en un solo día

Aiko – No te preocupes, con que le expliques al profesor qué pasó estoy segura de que comprenderá

Ray – Solamente espero que no sea como la profesora Mitzuhara

Aiko – No te preocupes, ella siempre es así de estirada. Del que deberías preocuparte es de Boris

Ray - ¿Con el que entré al salón de clases?

Aiko – Ese mismo. Él si, para que veas, es todo un gruñón, ya lo verás en la siguiente clase – declaró

Ray – Gracias por la advertencia – se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos que, curiosamente, no era incómodo - ¿Sabes? – Llamó la atención de la chica – Me alegra tener alguien con quién hablar, creí que no tendría nadie con quién conversar durante al menos una semana en lo que me acoplaba, pero fue todo un caso eso de que en cuanto me vieron fui el foco de atención

Aiko - ¿Eso te incomoda?

Ray – La verdad si, no me gusta que todos se fijen en mi

Aiko – Pues si gustas – habló tímidamente – Puedo hacerte compañía en lo que encuentras amigos

Ray – No, gracias – respondió y vio a la chica que su mirada se entristeció – Prefiero que tú seas mi primera amiga en esta escuela

Aiko - ¿En verdad quieres eso?

Ray - ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece raro?

Aiko – Pues no sé si lo hayas notado, pero siempre estamos solos mi hermano, Tala y yo, nadie se nos acerca

Ray – Pues no sé por qué, si eres agradable – no notó un leve sonrojo en la chica – Aunque tu hermano si me intimida un poco, parece que mi intento por llevarme bien con él falló

Aiko -¿Ya hablaste con mi hermano?

Ray – Si, en la azotea, quise disculparme por lo de la mañana pero me dijo que le daba igual si lo hacía o no – dio un suspiro – parece que no le simpaticé demasiado – dijo muy en bajo, tanto que la otra no alcanzó a escucharlo, y con su mirada hacia el suelo

Aiko - ¿Cómo?

Ray – No, nada, olvídalo

El silencio volvió a reinar, la verdad es que aquél chico era muy bueno, tal vez él pudiera lograr lo que ella jamás había podido en toda su existencia y lo que, inútilmente, Tala intentaba. Tal vez él pudiera cumplir con su objetivo, sólo tal vez, pero empezaba a creer que podía ser posible, ya casi no quedaba tiempo, debía apresurarse. Nunca notaron que desde lejos, un par de ojos los observaban fijamente

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿? – Muy bien todos – gritó un chico alto, de cabello azul cenizo y algo alborotado, ojos color café y piel algo bronceada - ¿Están todos aquí?

Hilary – Profesor Granger

Hiroshi - ¿Dime, Hilary?

Hilary – Hiwatari Aiko no está aquí, la vi…

Aiko - ¡Esperen! – gritó desde lejos mientras corría hacia el centro del patio principal, donde se encontraban ya todos

Hiroshi – Vaya, parece que ya llegó – murmuró en vista de las intenciones claras de la pelicastaña. Vio a la ojirubí llegar hasta él y detenerse agitada - ¿Estás bien?

Aiko – Si, no hay problema – el otro la vio fijamente – Ray, él es el profesion Hiroshi Granger – dijo intentando que dejara de mirarla

Hiroshi – Ah, si, eres el chico nuevo. Mi nombre es Hiroshi Granger y son el profesor de educación física, aunque a veces ayudo en la enfermería – se presentó y se volteó para ver a sus alumnos – Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, les voy a explicar que vamos a hacer hoy. Como verán he traído los colchones del gimnasio y los he puesto al centro de la pista. Hoy vamos a practicar lo que vimos la semana pasada. Serán de uno contra uno, el que gane dos de tres es el vencedor. Kon – se dirigió de nuevo al chino – si gustas puedes observar mientras

Ray - ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Hiroshi – Son movimientos básicos de defensa personal, combinados con Karate

Ray - ¿Puedo intentarlo? – preguntó entusiasmado

Hiroshi - ¿Crees poder llevarles el ritmo? – le vio asentir – Muy bien, entonces puedes participar, pero no te esfuerces demasiado

Ray – De acuerdo

Hiroshi – Hiwatari – llamó a la chica – Dile a tu hermano y a Ivanov que si siguen faltando no podré ocultarlo por más tiempo, aunque no participen diles que vengan

Aiko – Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, ya que no les gusta la clase por que se aburren

Hiroshi – Ya lo sé, pero solamente diles que vengan, tal vez encuentren a alguien a su nivel, uno nunca sabe

Aiko – De acuerdo, lo haré, lo haré – dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

Aiko – Y Hiwatari – vio que volteó para verle – No te esfuerces – la otra sólo sonrió y siguió su camino – Ah que niña – dijo con un suspiro – Muy bien todos escúchenme – llamó su atención - Van a ser chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, para que no digan que hay trampa, si no alcanzan todos a competir, continuaremos en la siguiente clase. Muy bien, comencemos

Aiko – Ven Ray, vamos a sentarnos un rato, creo que pasara un tiempo antes de que nos toque a nosotros – así se encaminaron al césped cerca de ahí, y se colocaron bajo la sombra de un árbol - ¿Vas a participar? – preguntó una vez que se había acomodado

Ray – Si, creo que puedo seguirles el ritmo – sonrió sentado a su izquierda

Aiko - ¡Genial! Te estaré animado

¿? - ¡Hiwatari! –gritó a todo pulmón

Aiko – Hay no, aquí vamos de nuevo – se quejó viendo a la pelicastaña llegar desde lejos

Ray - ¿Qué sucede?

Aiko – Nada en particular

Hilary – Oye tú, Hiwatari, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente – le espetó al momento que llegó junto a ella

Aiko - ¿Ah, si? Yo no lo recuerdo – volteó la cara restándole importancia

Hilary – Escúchame bien, si no cumples con tu castigo, yo misma me encargaré de que estés castigada por el resto del semestre

Aiko - ¿Y crees que eso me preocupa? – le encaró levantándose de su sitio

Hilary – No me retes Hiwatari

Aiko – Pues tú no lo hagas conmigo

Hilary – Te crees mucho solamente porque Kai-kun y Tala-kun siempre están a tu lado ¿Verdad? Pero ellos no están contigo ahora

Aiko – Nadie te ha dado el derecho para llamarles por su nombre, así que has el favor de no hacerlo

Hilary - ¿Y crees que lo voy a hacer solamente por que tu me lo adviertes? Admítelo, estás indefensa ahora – intentó llevar una mano hacia la cara de la chica, pero alguien le detuvo

Ray – Me parece que ella no está sola del todo – dijo sujetando el antebrazo de la pelicastaña

Hilary – Ray-kun – dijo notando su presencia

Aiko – Ray – su voz fue apenas un murmullo

Hilary – No debes llamarle por su nombre

Ray – Me temo, que la que no tiene derecho de hacerlo eres tu delegada

Hilary – Oh, por favor, llámame Hilary – dijo bajando su brazo y sonrojándose coquetamente

Ray – Gracias… - vio a la chica sonreír – pero no, gracias

Hilary – Pe… pero Kon, tú no sabes qué clase de persona es Hiwatari, no te conviene estar cerca de ella, es una antisocial y engreída. ¿No prefieres venir conmigo y con mis amigas? Te aseguro que te divertirás – puso su cara más amigable

Ray – Eso sería agradable… - vio a la pelicastaña sonreír y a la ojirubí poner una cara de incredulidad – sin embargo, no me agradan las personas tan arrogantes como tú

Hilary – Pero si Hiwatari es más arrogante que yo – se defendió, aunque no con un muy buen argumento

Ray - ¿Tú crees? – Volteó a ver a la bicolor – Yo creo que… ella es una persona muy agradable, caras vemos corazones no sabemos, delegada. Tu puedes aparentar ser una buena persona, sin embargo, con solamente este acto me has demostrado que esa no es tu verdadera personalidad

Hilary – Estás confundido, deberías de tratarme antes de comprarme con ella y verás que lo que te digo es verdad

Ray – Lo siento, pero ya me he decidido. Así que, por favor, deja a mi amiga en paz, delegada

Aiko – Ray – el aludido volteó a verla – Muchas gracias – le dijo con las mejillas snrojadas

Ray – Ne, no hay problema – le sonrió amablemente

Hiroshi – ¡Kon! –gritó desde lejos – ¡Hey Kon!

Aiko – Te están hablando

Ray - ¿Cómo? – Volteó a ver a dónde se encontraba el profesor – ¡Ya voy! – le gritó

Así pues, el chino se apresuró a llegar a donde el profesor le llamaba de forma tan insistente, mientras la chica le seguía desde atrás a paso lento, siendo observada por una pelicastaña de una forma muy rencorosa, aunque claro eso ni de broma podría compararse a una de las famosas miradas de su hermano. Cuando al fin hubo llegado a la orilla de aquellos colchones se hizo espacio para poder mirar desde primera fila a Ray.

Frente a Ray estaba un chico de piel morena solamente un poco más que la de Ray, cabello rubio cenizo alborotado y largo, atado en una trenza, y unos ojos azul claro como el agua (Yo se los vi de ese color, si no es díganmelo y lo corregiré) La bicolor lo identificó rápidamente, también era uno de los chicos más guapos de su salón, junto a su hermano, Tala y ahora Ray por lo que podía notar ya que las chicas no se decidían a quien darle ánimos

La ojirubí observó atentamente a su nuevo amigo y su cara se tornó a una de preocupación. Aquél chico, de nombre Mystel, era participante del equipo de Karate y había sido una gran cantidad de veces el campeón en la rama varonil y en realidad era bueno, no excelente pero si bueno. No sabía qué tan hábil era el chino, pero le iba a ser imposible ganarle, él nunca había sido vencido por nadie más que por su hermano, cosa que no le había divertido en absoluto.

Le parecía estúpido que alguien sin el entrenamiento apropiado pudiese ser capaz de vencerle tan fácilmente como él lo había hecho, qué equivocado estaba. De pronto, el profesor dio inicio a la pelea sacándola de sus cavilaciones, y Mystel prontamente se puso en posición de ataque, por lo visto no estaba de muy buen humor ya que sin la menor advertencia, atacó a Ray como si este fuera un maestro de artes marciales o cinta negra ignorando completamente la orden del maestro de detenerse.

La bicolor se sorprendió no tanto por el ataque repentino, si no por el hecho de la fuerza del ataque para con alguien como Ray, sin embargo su asombro fue mayor al ver cómo el chino esquivaba el golpe con una facilidad increíble de creer dejando perplejo al otro, lo que en un segundo fue angustia, en ese momento se tornó en alivio, al parecer esa clase iba a ser muy divertida.

Con suma frustración y enojo Mystel volvió a atacarlo argumentando que aquello solamente había sido suerte por parte del chino, pero el hecho de haber esquivado el segundo golpe denotaba todo lo contrario. Por un buen rato Mystel intentaba de acertar un golpe al chino y este los esquivaba únicamente, había un revoloteo entre sus compañeros debido a que el capitán de karate estaba siendo vencido y eso lo enfurecía más aparte del hecho que el otro no atacaba y aún así ya llevaba un punto a su favor, en un instante, Ray se paró en seco y detuvo uno de los tantos golpes.

El otro volteó a ver su cara detenidamente, y notó algo muy extraño, como si acabara de tomar una decisión muy importante y estuviera determinado a llevarla a cabo así que, percibiendo la advertencia, dio un brinco hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque, para su asombro, el chino le imitó, logrando al fin sacarle una sonrisa a su oponente. Prontamente ambos atacaron, sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros por tal habilidad, ya que creían que Ray nada más sabía defenderse.

Los ataques eran fuertes y determinados, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo, si Ray acertaba una vez más ganaba, si Mystel lo hacía estarían empatados e irían por el desempate, en verdad aquella pelea estaba siendo muy divertida. Los demás no vieron el siguiente ataque del chino y Mystel apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero de un instante a otro, Ray había abandonado aquella pose de defensa que había retomado y le dio un ataque con el cual lo barrió y lo tumbó al suelo, para luego darle un golpe en el pecho, concluyendo aquella batalla.

Hiroshi – Muy bien, Kon es el vencedor – declaró – Muy bien hecho – le dijo al chico una vez que estuvo a su lado

Ray – Muchas gracias

Hiroshi – Pero creo haberte dicho que no te esforzaras – vio que el otro se sonrojaba – Supongo que está bien en vista de que Mystel te atacó tan fuerte, no sé qué le cruzó por la cabeza pero lo que hizo fue muy peligroso. Siendo él el capitán de karate, si hubiera sido alguien de menos experiencia que tu estoy seguro que para este instante ya lo estaría atendiendo en la enfermería – rió un poco – bueno, ve a descansar un rato

Ray – De acuerdo – el chico comenzó a alejarse lentamente hacia dónde se encontraba su amiga, sin embargo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, alguien le habló al tiempo de tomarlo del hombro para que girara, encontrándose inmediatamente con aquél chico de ojos celestes y cabello rubio alborotado

Mystel – Oye Kon – le enfrentó una vez que sus miradas se toparon – Hola – le sonrió amablemente desconcertando al chino – Mi nombre es Mystel – le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual el pelinegro respondió – Disculpa que te haya tratado de aquella forma no fue mi intención, solamente que no tuve un buen día. Admito que no debí haberme desquitado con el primero que me enfrentara pero, si he de ser sincero, me alegro que hayas sido tú. Eres muy hábil

Ray – Muchas gracias – respondió abochornado por el halago, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos tan a menudo

Mystel - ¿Sabes? – Le cuestionó de pronto – En vista de tus habilidades, ¿No te gustaría pertenecer al club de Karate? Podría hacer algunos arreglos para que fueras un instructor, al igual que yo – ofreció

Ray – Te lo agradezco – vio al chico sonreír – pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo – la sonrisa del chico desapareció

Mystel - ¿Y puedo saber el por qué? – cuestionó con la vista perdiéndose detrás del ojiámbar, hacia un punto en particular

Ray – No quiero parecer ni grosero ni pedante pero, - captó de nuevo la atención del chico – hay cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer – sonrió amablemente

Mystel – Si, me imagino – dijo de una forma muy despectiva aún con la mirada clavada en la chica como si intentara matarla con solo verla y luego se fue

Ray – Poniéndose al lado de la chica – Comienzo a creer que no eres muy estimada ¿verdad?

Aiko – Todos tienen sus motivos para odiarme, unos más estúpidos que otros, y otros son un efecto colateral

Ray - ¿Colateral?

Aiko – Si – dijo al tiempo de asentir – Me refiero a que algunos no me soportan porque no soportan a mi hermano – sonrió

Ray - ¿Y por qué tanto desprecio hacia ustedes? – curioseo

Aiko – Todos tienen sus razones – dijo al tiempo de encogerse en hombros – Por ejemplo – comenzó su explicación – Las chicas me odian a mi por que soy hermana de mi hermano – dijo a pesar de lo estúpido que eso sonaba – Si ya sé – dijo al ver la cara del chico – pero a mi que me dices, soy la única mujer que está tan cerca de mi hermano y eso les causa celos. Por Dios – puso sus brazos en jarra – no puedo creerlos, que creen que es lo que voy a hacer con él, ¡Es mi hermano! – Estalló y se puso a respirar para calmarse – otros – continuó ya más calmada – Son por cosas más sencillas, un claro ejemplo es Mystel. En una ocasión tuvimos un ejercicio muy similar al de hoy y al ser él el capitán de karate, todos creyeron que ganaría sin problemas por eso, sin embargo hubieras visto a cara de sorpresa de todos cuando mi onii-chan le ganó en manos de un minuto sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que él estaba totalmente agitado, o el hecho de que tenemos los tres primeros lugares del salón y no pueden superarnos. Se puede decir que es una mezcla de envidia y odio, y en cuanto a Tala y mi onii-chan incluye un poquito de atracción - se rió - Ellos… - su mirada se perdió en el suelo mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos - Ellos nos odian por eso, por que nuestra familia es prestigiada, de gran renombre y por que nosotros no tenemos ninguna complicación en nuestra vida, porque todo en torno a nosotros ya está arreglado, que no nos esforzamos por nada y que todo lo tenemos en bandeja de plata. No saben nada – en su rostro se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa pero llena de ironía

Ray – Oye…

Hiroshi – Hiwatari es tu turno – le indicó

Aiko – ¡Ya voy! – respondió volviendo a su ánimo habitual – en un momento regreso, no tardo

Ray – Si, ánimo

Aiko – Aquí estoy – dijo al pararse en el colchón al maestro

Hiroshi – Muy bien, tu competirás contra Tachibana – le indicó y ella asintió – Recuerden que es solamente es una práctica, no hay necesidad de tomárselo en serio, ¿entendido Tachibana? – Le dio énfasis a estas palabras, debido a que sabía que a ella no le simpatizaba mucho la ojirubí – Hiwatari – ahora era el turno para la bicolor – no te esfuerces demasiado – la aludida hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero aún así asintió – Muy bien, ahora dense el saludo – vio a ambas chicas acercarse – Salúdense – las dos hicieron una reverencia – A sus lugares

Hilary – _Me las pagará, ya verá por poner a Ray en mi contra, será su castigo por ser tan engreída, no podrá ganarme _– pensó mientras se dirigía a su lugar

Hiroshi – Muy bien – levantó una mano – comiencen

La bicolor no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar, ya que ni bien habían dado la orden cuando ella la atacó, sin embargo a duras penas pudo esquivar el golpe, el cual iba directo a su pecho con una fuerza descomunal, por esto mismo pudo repeler el ataque sujetándola del brazo y haciéndola caer al suelo bocabajo, consiguiendo así un punto a su favor.

Este hecho no le hizo ninguna gracia a la pelicastaña ya que, si bien Mystel era el capitán de karate y había conseguido el primer lugar en cada competición – no por nada era el capitán – Hilary era su equivalente en la rama femenina, aunado a esto, la bicolor no solía participar en esa clase de actividades físicas, por lo cual era lógico pensar que la ojicastaña sería la ganadora, el hecho de que la ojirubí hubiera conseguido un punto suponía que era mera suerte

Las dos chicas volvieron a ponerse en su lugar, esperando que el profesor iniciara de nuevo la práctica, no sin antes advertirle a la pelicastaña que no volviera a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo pareció que esto le importó poco o nada a la chica ya que repitió su ataque precipitado, aún así no volvió a cometer el mismo error cuando la bicolor intentó realizar la misma táctica.

La ojicastaña sonrió con sorna, debido a la cara de sorpresa de su contrincante, mas sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver que la otra le sonreía de igual forma y muy confiada, esto le causó una gran frustración y coraje y sin más reparo la atacó con todo lo que tenía. No hacía caso a la orden del profesor de parar aquella pelea, y la bicolor no parecía para nada intimidada por el ataque.

La pelicastaña le atacaba constantemente, dándole golpes que no eran permitidos en aquella disciplina tan estricta, pero que aún así no le importaba. Algunos de sus golpes iban directo a su cara, a las rodillas con la clara intención de romperle una, a sus piernas y entrepierna inclusive, y las más agresivas iban directo al pecho, con el único objetivo de romperle una costilla. La ojirubí se defendía de una manera asombrosa, más ya no había vuelto a realizar algún ataque, aún así no se le veía agotada.

Prontamente esta actividad comenzó a aburrir a la bicolor puesto que pensó que, al ser Hilary la campeona de la rama femenil, tendría un mayor desempeño al de cualquiera, pero se equivocó. Su cara de indiferencia pronto se tornó a una sonrisa un tanto burlona vista claramente por su oponente y rápidamente los ataques se volvieron mucho más violentos.

Sin embargo, esto no preocupó a la chica de ojos color rubí, ya que los ataques desesperados se le hicieron aún más divertidos, aún así esta diversión le duró poco. Sin querer retrasar más el desenlace final pasó de la defensa al ataque en un santiamén provocando una conmoción para todos los espectadores y en su rival, y los papeles se invirtieron.

La bicolor atacaba fervientemente mientras que la ojicastaña apenas y podía repeler los ataques, pero la derrota, para ella, no estaba permitida. Como pudo, mientras se seguía defendiendo, lograba dar algunos ataques no muy efectivos, pero a fin de cuenta respondía. Aquella competición que todos habían sentido como si hubieran sido horas eran en realidad escasos cinco minutos, en los que nadie había perdido detalle de tan maravillosa demostración, sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene un final.

En un rápido movimiento, la bicolor atacó directamente a la ojicastaña, intentando acertarle un golpe en el pecho únicamente para conseguir el punto, sin afán de dañarla al contrario de ella, Hilary. Con un ágil movimiento sujetó la muñeca de su oponente, le dio vuelta y la colocó a la espalda de ella misma – de Hilary – imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento con su mano izquierda.

Con la otra mano detuvo un codazo propinado por la pelicastaña tratando de soltarse, con su pierna izquierda, la bicolor le dio un rodillazo en la comisura de la rodilla de la pelicastaña, haciéndole caer sobre la misma en el colchón y, con un poco más de esfuerzo, la hizo caer por completo sobre aquél suave piso adaptado para la ocasión, dándole la victoria a la ojirubí.

El silencio se hizo inminente, al haber acabado al fin la pelea y causando un gran asombro a todos sus compañeros por el desenlace tan inesperado. La pelicastaña se quedó viendo aún al suelo con ojos incrédulos, ante su derrota definitiva, en su cabeza la palabra "_no es posible_" no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza. Despechada, lanzó una patada al pecho de su contrincante quien, al estarse levantando ya más relajada, no pudo evitar el golpe y salió disparada hacia atrás, causando preocupación en el chino – quién hasta ese momento había estado muy tranquilo con la pelea – y en el profesor, por ese ataque tan deshonesto.

Hiroshi - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó una vez que se colocó al lado de la chica, la cual permanecía inmóvil

Aiko – Si – Contestó apoyándose en sus manos aún en el suelo, el flequillo tapaba su mirada

Hiroshi – Muy bien, es todo por hoy – se dirigió a los alumnos – Aiko…

Aiko - No hay problema, estoy bien – se levantó pesadamente de su lugar, sin mirar a nadie y caminó a paso lento a los vestidores, seguida en silencio por un pelinegro

Hiroshi – Aiko… - murmuró muy por debajo – Alto ahí Tachibana – le indicó al ver que la pelicastaña desaparecía del lugar discretamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido – Tengo que hablar contigo

La pelicastaña se devolvió al lugar en dónde el profesor se mantenía estático y con el seño fruncido, claramente con disgusto por el comportamiento de la chica. Los reclamos por parte de ella se iban perdiendo mientras todos avanzaban hacia el edificio debido a que el profesor les había reprendido por estar de lichos (Eso en por mi rancho es andar de metiche, curioso o metiéndose dónde no les llaman)

La bicolor siguió su camino hacia su destino con paso cansino, sin notar siquiera que unos instantes antes, durante su pelea, varios pares de ojos la miraban atentamente, y todavía la seguían. Un par de ojos eran los que la seguían en silencio, otro par la vio fijamente todo el tiempo desde un árbol de aquél patio, aunque un poco retirado, otro par la miraban desde los cielos, y el último, tras un cristal.

La ojirubí, poco antes de entrar a los vestidores, tranquilizó al chico proveniente de China, diciéndole que estaba bien, que no había de qué preocuparse, claro está que eso no se lo tragó, aún así la dejó sola y se fue de ahí. Después de unos minutos la chica salió totalmente cambiada ahora con su uniforme, no había demorado prácticamente nada y había salido antes de que sus compañeras llegaran al lugar, que se habían retardado intentando saber que había pasado con la delegada. Con el mismo paso lento se dirigió a la salida, dónde estaban sus zapatos, para cambiarse por ellos, su mirada no había cambiado en absoluto, de pronto escuchó un ruido tras ella.

Aiko – Ya dije que estoy bien – contestó a la pregunta no formulada por aquella silueta tras ella, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y estaba a escasos metros de la salida

¿? – Uy si, ya veo que desbordas energía

Aiko – No estoy de humor, Tala – su mirada aún se mantenía oculta

Tala – Ya me di cuenta. Vamos, te llevo a casa – le ofreció

Aiko – No, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola – comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a caer, cerró los ojos y sin importarle nada, dejó que el suelo la recibiera, pero, el golpe nunca llegó, su cabeza golpeó una superficie dura, pero lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerle daño. Sus ojos estaban pesados, y no tenía ánimos de abrirlos, aún así se obligó a hacerlo, encontrando frente a sí a un chico alto, fornido, con su chaleco desabrochado mostrando su blanca camisa, algo arrugada y descuidada. Levantó su mirada un poco, con mucho esfuerzo, y logró ver sus ojos color lavanda, reconociéndolo inmediatamente – Bryan – su voz era poco más que un susurro

Bryan – Vamos – la tomó por las piernas y puso su otra mano en la espalda y la elevó en brazos – lleguemos a tu casa antes de que ti "adorable" hermano nos vea y quiera matarnos – la chica había cerrado los ojos y su respiración lenta– Vamonos, Yura

Tala – Bien

Los dos rusos se dirigieron a la salida que en esos instantes se encontraba desértica, mientras el sol caía lentamente dándole paso a la noche. El pelilavanda iba al frente seguido muy de cerca por el ojiártico. Si bien era cierto que, cuando le llamaban Yuriy era porque no estaban bromeando y que mejor se anduviera con cuidado, el ojilavanda era el ÚNICO que le decía Yura cuando estaban en paz, y de algún modo eso le hacía sentir especial y quería creer que él, Bryan, sentía lo mismo.

El cielo tenía un matiz de varios colores, de naranja, amarillo, morado, celeste, rojo, azul oscuro, un conjunto que lo hacía ver fabuloso, sus sombras alargadas se perdían a lo lejos mientras un par de ojos los veía algo distantes, desde dónde ellos habían partido, con una mirada de tristeza y angustia y, sin decir palabra alguna o hacer algún ruido, desapareció del lugar

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Konitchiwa, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Disculpen por mi retraso, espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien y compense un poco. Sé que no es excusa, pero tuve exámenes finales, ya para terminar mi noveno semestre, ahora soy toda una Licenciada en Informática Administrativa (se aceptan felicitaciones XD) Bueno, de hecho me faltan solamente un par de materias reglamentarias para conseguir mi título pero ya estoy más allá que acá, al menos ya soy pasante. OK basta de hablar de mi. Aparte de esto, que los exámenes fueron los peores de mi vida, y eso que estuvieron más fáciles que muchos, me rompí el dedo meñique, y como yo escribo con los cinco dedos de cada mano ya se han de imaginar que esto me resulta un poquito difícil, aparte del hecho de que me prohibieron usar la computadora un tiempo por lo mismo, el trabajo, la familia, el novio, y un interminable etc. Aún así, en cuanto tuve tiempo libre intenté terminarlo lo más pronto posible, a ver si me aguantan otro ratito más mientras escribo el siguiente, prometo terminarlo, y también los otros que tengo pendientes, solamente que a veces me quedo sin inspiración y debo descansar tantito.

Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier queja pueden decírmela libremente, si hubo incoherencias lo lamento, háganmelo saber y las corregiré, es que estuve día tras día escribiendo y en ocasiones se me va el avión con todo y pasajeros. Si no les gustó algo también díganmelo y veré cómo corregirlo, si les ha gustado también me gustaría saberlo. Toda clase de reviews las acepto y se agradecen desde el fondo de mi corazón aunque no los responda. Ah, si, también espero que, para los fanáticos de Hilary, no les haya molestado el papel que le puse, y en cuanto a Mystel… fue de último minuto, no lo tenía siquiera contemplado que apareciera XD. Bueno, ahora si me despido recordándoles que por favor me manden un review, y yo lo sabré atesorar. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego.

Matta nee


	5. Después de la Escuela

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

ooooooo Cambio de escenario oooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki, excepto la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no sé si vaya a poner algo de lemon pero mejor prevenir, si veo que no le pongo nada lo bajo de clasificación, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA**

Una habitación sumergida en las sombras que eran ahuyentadas por la escasa luz de una lámpara, muy elegante, donde el techo tenía un efecto de nubes y cielo azul, junto con las estrellas. Las cortinas eran de un color rojo sangre muy oscuro, y la habitación estaba pintada de un color blanco marfil, lo cual ocasionaba que, con las cortinas cerradas, todo pareciera que estuviera más negro que la noche. Había un ropero color blanco.

Un peinador de color caoba muy elegante, el baño tenía una bañera y por el otro tenía un pequeño jacuzzi y tenía varios jabones y shampoo's que daban aromas muy distintos y deliciosos, algunos dulces otros relajantes. La cama, sumamente grande y con una gran cantidad de almohadas de todos tamaños, tenía sábanas de color rojo oscuro de seda y además cuatro postes altos, uno a cada orilla, sosteniendo una especie de techo y de cada lado colgaban unas delgadas cortinas de seda de un color blanco muy hermoso y también con muchas almohadas, y frente a la cama había una puerta.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra roja. Tenía un juego de sillones, uno chico, uno mediano y otro grande. En ambos lados de la ventana se encontraban dos pequeños buró's. Frente a la ventana, un tanto retirada de esta, se encontraba una mesita para el té con sus dos sillas. A un lado de la cama se encontraban una mesita de noche, adornada por una pequeña lámpara y un reloj despertador. En el techo se encontraba un candelabro de cristal

Un par de párpados se levantaban de forma lenta y perezosa, dejando ver unas gemas de un hermoso color rubí, lentamente dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz proporcionada por la lámpara, y también trataba de ubicarse en dónde estaba, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea, su cuerpo, en medio de aquella enorme cama y entre tantas almohadas y sábanas, le hacían parecer un bebe

De pronto todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, haciéndole sentarse apoyándose en sus brazos, pero lo hizo de una forma tan rápida, que sintió un horrible mareo, aunque eso no le quitaba el miedo que sentía en esos instantes. Sin embargo, un golpe en medio de sus cejas le quitó el susto y le hizo reaccionar, volteando a ver al culpable de aquél acto.

- ¿Bryan? – Preguntó como entre incrédula y desconfiando de lo que sus ojos le mostraban

- Será mejor que te quedes ahí – dijo aun con la mano en la posición de que le había dado el golpecito en la frente, es decir, con el dedo pulgar sujetando levemente al dedo corazón para darle un pequeño impulso al soltarlo

- ¿Qué pasó? – Interrogó al tiempo que se dejaba caer para atrás siendo atrapada por las cómodas almohadas y mientras emitía un pequeño quejido de, lo que a su parecer era, dolor.

- Eso dímelo tu – le respondió sentándose en un sillón ago retirado de la cama

- ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? – Volvió a preguntar evadiendo la pregunta anterior

- Alrededor de una hora o un poco más – Hacía todo acoplo de su voluntad para no matarla por tantas preguntas que le estaba haciendo

- ¿Ya se enteró nii-san? – Cuestionó temerosa y escuchó un bufido

- Mandé al idiota ese de Ivanov para que en cuanto llegara le distrajera

- Gracias – Le dijo quedito

- Hmpf – se encogió en hombros y el silencio se hizo presente

De pronto, se escuchó el chasquido de la puerta a lo que ambos se alarmaron, si algún empleado le veía en cama a esa hora irían a decirle inmediatamente al mayor de los Hiwatari, lo cual en definitiva no era nada bueno; si era el viejo le gritaría, lo cual en realidad no era importante, y si era Kai... es si era malo... muy, muy malo..., no, mejor ni pensarlo.

La chica sujetó inconscientemente las sábanas con las que estaba cubierta, como si ellas fueran un escudo impenetrable, y el pelilavanda solamente se quedó esperando a ver quién aparecería de detrás de aquella barrera que iba cediendo lentamente...

- Agh que fastidio – se quejó un chico con cabello rojo como el fuego

- ¡Tala! – Se alegró la chica soltando las sábanas y viendo como el chico se paraba al pie de su cama

- Me debes una grande Hiwatari – Le dijo con el seño fruncido y vio la cara de confusión de la chica – Gracias a ti Kai se molestó conmigo – puso los brazos en jarra y volteó a un lado la vista

- ¿Y eso fue por...?

---------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------

Los dos chicos habían logrado llegar al cuarto de la bicolor, con ella en brazos del pelilavanda, sin que nadie los viera. El ojilavanda la colocó sobre su cama y la arropó... bueno era frío, sádico, sarcástico, con un léxico muy florido, arrogante, y mil y un adjetivos más... pero era su prima... y pues... le caía bien (XD es lo mismo que me dice mi nii-san) pero moriría antes de admitirlo. Prendió la lamparita junto a la cama de la chica y se dejó caer en un sillón que había por ahí

- ¿Y ahora...? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo

- Evitar que el estúpido ese vea a la mocosa – No vio la mueca de enojo en la cara del otro - ¿Qué esperas? – Le dijo tras ver que no se movía de su lugar

- ¿Quieres que yo vaya a cubrir a _esa_? – Señaló a la chica

- Bueno... – se paró de su lugar – entonces lo haré yo - resolvió

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido – Debes estar bromeando – le espetó incrédulo

- Si no quieres hacerlo tú, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo yo mismo – Se tronó los dedos de las manos – Trataré de no maltratarlo… mucho – sonrió cínicamente

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo rodando los ojos – Yo iré – Dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de salida – Maldito bastardo, imbécil, maniaco, antisocial… - el resto de las palabras se perdieron tras la puerta ya que el ojiártico ya había salido del lugar

- Hmpf – se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento que anteriormente había estado ocupando y miró a la chica acostada en su cama por unos instantes, para después cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cara sobre su mano - Idiota – dijo a la nada

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Idiota, cínico, mal nacido, antipático, sádico, arrogante….

Un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego caminaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión lanzando improperios al aire y espantando a cuanto sirviente lo oía, ya que algunas palabras nunca las habían escuchado pero, en vista del sentido de la mayoría de las palabras, pues se podían dar una ligera idea de por dónde iba su significado. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se daba cuenta de por dónde iba, pero conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, así que no temía perderse.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que alguien se le plantaría en frente con omnipotencia al grado que el parara su trayecto para poder ver a la cara a quién se interponía en su camino – la mayoría del trayecto lo había hecho con la mirada semibaja pero podía notar que los sirvientes se le apartaban rápidamente por miedo a su ira que en ese momento era más que evidente - El pelirrojo lentamente levantó la mirada ya que, por los zapatos, ya podía deducir quién era la persona plantada frente a sí

- Ivanov

- Señor Hiwatari – se paró de forma derecha e hizo una reverencia hasta quedar en escuadra

- Levántate – vio al chico responder a su orden – ¿Haz visto a Kai?

- No, señor – respondió parado en forma militar

- ¿No ha llegado de la escuela?

- No, señor – respondió de nueva cuenta

- Cuando lo veas, dile que quiero hablar con él. Que vaya a mi oficina – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al chico

- Si, señor

- Una cosa más Ivanov – le dijo una vez que estuvo a la espalda del chico pelirrojo – Si dejas que el inútil de mi sobrino te saque tan fácil de control seguirás siendo un perdedor como hasta ahora, recuerda que la clave del éxito está en controlar tus emociones y manipular a las personas a tu antojo. Tu debes poder hacer que ellos hagan lo que tu quieres, es por eso que Bryan es más útil que tu, por que él puede controlar, tu no eres nadie por que eres controlado – se retiró de ahí

- Maldito vejestorio – dijo una vez que notó la lejanía del líder de los Hiwatari

El pelirrojo reanudó su búsqueda ya sin ir maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, el encuentro no planeado y por supuesto non grato con Voltaire, se le bajó el enojo. Recorrió en primer lugar, la habitación del ojirubí, nada más para descartar que todavía no hubiera llegado, lo cual fue más que evidente al hallar el lugar más que vacío, así que simplemente salió de ahí y continuó con su búsqueda.

Después continuó con todo aquél piso preguntando a las mucamas que encontraba si es que acaso habían visto al heredero de la mansión, siendo sus respuestas siempre negativas. Siguiendo con su búsqueda bajó un piso repitiendo la misma operación pero obteniendo los mismos resultados. Así pues, sin más, bajó hasta el primer piso para seguir buscando al ojirubí comenzando con la sala de estar donde se hacía pasar a los clientes del líder de los Hiwatari no encontrando al chico bicolor.

Cuando se disponía dejar aquél lugar y comenzar a buscar en el patio (que de patio no tenía nada por que casi era una selva) su alma se cayó al suelo al notar al elemento de su búsqueda subiendo lentamente las escaleras con un probable destino hacia su habitación… o tal vez al de la chica. Sin darse un momento para pensar corrió hasta él

- ¡Kai! – le gritó desde lejos ocasionando que el aludido se volteara para encararle y alzar una ceja en señal de incomprensión al verle llegar totalmente agitado – Kai – soltó aún recuperando el ritmo de su respiración – Qué bueno que te encontré – se incorporó ya con su respiración normalizada y notando que el bicolor esperaba una razón lo suficientemente justificable como para explicar aquél por de más extraño comportamiento – Verás… - Comenzó pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente ocasionando que el otro le viera con cara de que en cualquier instante lo iba a matar – Tu abuelo te busca – fue la única frase que se formó en su mente ocasionando otra mirada ahora con las palabras de "Y a mi qué"- Tu abuelo te está esperando, dijo que fueras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras – vio al otro echar un bufido y seguir con su camino – E…espera Kai – le dio de nuevo alcance - ¿Qué acaso no vas a ir con tu abuelo? – el otro le respondió con la mirada "No es obvio que no" – Tu no puedes dejar a tu abuelo plantado – Ahora si que el otro lo veía como bicho raro – Vamos Kai, tu no querrás que tu abuelo te esté dando un sermón por no haber acudido a su llamado a tiempo – vio la mirada del otro – si bueno, puede que no se dé cuenta que estás aquí pero en cuanto se de cuenta indudablemente te reprenderá y tu sabes cómo son sus discursos y te aseguro que tu no quieres oírlo – el otro le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y siguió con su camino – Kai – le dio alcance y se le puso en frente – Vamos Kai, amigo – comenzó a empujarle para que bajara las escaleras – Yo se que no quieres – le comenzó a empujar rumbo a la oficina de su abuelo - pero te aseguro que algún día me lo agradecerás

- Yuriy – le advirtió el ojirubí

- Nada de "Yuriy", yo lo hago por pura amistad, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en un millón de años, pero algún día dirás "Que bueno que Tala me obligó a ir con mi abuelo aquella ocasión" y yo estaré ahí para recibirte con brazos abiertos y aceptar tu gratitud aún después de tantos años

- Yu-riy – le dijo más fuerte – Detén este jueguito tuyo

- ¿Jueguito? ¿Cuál jueguito? Si yo estoy haciendo esto de todo corazón, Kai. Solamente por que eres mi amigo te obligo a ir a dónde tu no quieres ir – llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de Voltaire

- No te atrevas Ivanov

- Bueno Kai – se puso a un lado del chico – entiendo, tu no quieres la ayuda de un buen amigo tuyo que está dispuesto a hacer todo por ti – el otro ya estaba que echaba chispas y tenía instintos asesinos a flor de piel – Ya nunca volveré a esforzarme por ti – se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón en un gesto de dolor y aflicción – Después de hoy

En un rápido movimiento, tanto que no dio oportunidad al otro de percatarse de sus intenciones, el oji-ártico tocó la enorme puerta de caoba finamente pulida, no esperó respuesta y giró la perilla abriéndola de un solo empujón y metiendo al bicolor con un empujón no dándole espacio a quejas o poderse zafar de aquella intención y cerrando la puerta una vez el chico estuvo adentro. Después solamente se le quedó viendo a la portezuela con una mirada ida y la mano aún en la perilla, lamentando en ese instante su existencia en vista de lo que le haría el ruso-japonés una vez saliera de ahí

- Esta me la pagarás Yuriy – dijo en bajo el chico de ojos color rubí y con un odio impreso en cada una de las palabras

- Kai – Una voz gruesa y profunda desde una silla tras un escritorio resonó en el lugar, en aquella silla se encontraba un hombre de edad con una copa de vino en la mano – Necesitamos discutir un asunto. Imagino que ya sabes de qué se trata ¿no? – escuchó un bufido por parte del aludido mientras le veía acercarse más hacia dónde él se encontraba

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El chico ruso de ojos color azul ártico caminaba ido con un destino fijo. Iba pensando en las consecuencias de aquél acto que sabía bien era detestado por su amigo bicolor. No temía por su vida, pero si por su integridad física, era demasiado bello como para ser golpeado, que haría el mundo sin una belleza como la de él. Subió mecánicamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que quería llegar y se encaminó a su objetivo, recuperando rápidamente su temple y carácter ya que, si alguien tenía la culpa, esa era la chiquilla _esa_ junto con el idiota del pelilavanda.

------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK --------------------------------------

- Y heme aquí de vuelta – terminó su relato el pelirrojo omitiendo los detalles de que les echaba la culpa por el enojo del bicolor

- Probablemente mi onii-chan no te hable en un buen tiempo

- ¿En serio? ¿Y de quién será la culpa? – preguntó con un deje de ironía

- No, pues ni idea – sonrió tiernamente

- Maldita cínica

- Aprendí de los mejores

- Bueno ¿Y qué esperas? – le preguntó en un tono de desesperación

- Habla claro Ivanov

- Ni creas que ocasioné que Kai me quiera matar en cuanto me vea para que a fin de cuentas se de cuenta de que tu estás en cama desde que llegaste

- Ya bueno, no te sulfures – se levantó lentamente de su cama volviendo a acomodar las sábanas para que nadie notara que había estado ahí antes de tiempo

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el pelilavanda

- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió la bicolor

- No retes a mi paciencia mocosa

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada, fue un descuido de mi parte, ya lo arreglaré yo – el pelirrojo se mantenía al margen de la conversación, si había alguien que pudiera sacarle la verdad a la ojirubí, esos eran el pelilavanda y su hermano

El pelilavanda le veía con ojos calculadores notando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía al arreglar su tálamo y, cuando hubo terminado, se acercó hasta ella hasta quedar frente a su vista y retándola con la mirada, desafiándola a continuarle mintiendo. Aquella chica era molesta, gorrona, en extremo escandalosa pero era fuerte y, que alguien le ocasionara algún daño era de alarmarse, ya que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

- Yo misma arreglaré este asunto Kutnetzov, así que no te metas. Es algo que debo hacer y que nadie más puede ayudarme – vio al otro darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida

- Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar, si el estúpido de tu hermano nos encuentra a todos juntos no habrá servido nada todo el show que monto Yura

- De acuerdo – contestó la chica siguiéndole los pasos

El pelirrojo vio a los otros dos pasar frente a sus ojos para poder salir de aquél lugar, sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras del chico pelilavanda – es decir, llamarlo Yura – sentía que aquellos dos le estaban ocultando algo, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Ya averiguaría de qué se trataba todo ese misterio, pero por ahora haría caso a las palabras del ojilavanda ya que, tal como él había dicho, si el bicolor los encontraba ahí, sería un gran problema. El ojiártico fue el último en salir, y al hacerlo, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico con el cabello color negro como la noche y tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero no se percibía completamente bien su extensión ya que estaba atado por una cintilla blanca, caminaba por una calle desértica. Notaba los tonos naranjas y rojos que el sol mostraba en el piso producto de estar ocultándose para dar paso a su amiga luna.

Aquella vista era sumamente asombrosa, nunca había visto nada así antes. Sabía que era un simple atardecer pero, dependiendo del lugar donde se estuviera, los atardeceres eran distintos. Aún estaba preocupado por su amiga bicolor, la vio salir en brazos de aquél con quien había combatido aquella tarde – Bryan Kutnetzov había dicho que se llamaba si mal no recordaba

Estuvo tentado a seguirle ya que pensó que tal vez correría peligro, sin embargo desistió de su idea al ver a su compañero de clases – Tala – ir junto con Kutnetzov, no se tranquilizó del todo, pero al menos sabía que nada malo le pasaría, o al menos eso esperaba. No pudiendo hacer nada más por ella, se encaminó hacia su hogar, caminando tranquilamente y disfrutando del paisaje que en la mañana no había podido disfrutar.

La avenida era grande y muy poco transitada, en lo que llevaba caminando había visto solamente un carro pasar por ahí, pero si muchas bicicletas. La avenida tenía, en medio para separan los sentidos de dirección, un camellón lleno de plantas, desde flores hasta unos hermosos árboles de cerezos en flor y con el fino viento del atardecer éstos soltaban sus pétalos, todo era una agradable vista.

Estaba tan a gusto, que no sintió el tiempo transcurrido ni cuánto había caminado, hasta que divisó su hogar, una cómoda casa de dos plantas que, desde afuera, se veía sumamente acogedora. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y, cuando ya la llave estaba cerca del cerrojo, escuchó una voz llamándole, extrañado volteó a ver de quién se trataba ya que no había tenido tiempo como para presentarse ante los vecinos desde que llegó. Al ver de quién se trataba se quedó un poco asombrado.

- ¿Profesor Kinomiya?

- Hola Kon – le saludó el moreno alegremente

- ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí profesor?

- El dojo de mi familia es el que está al inicio de esta calle, yo vivo ahí

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía – expresó con asombro

- ¿Tu vives aquí?

- Si, el Director Dickenson me consiguió esta casa. La verdad yo pienso que es exagerada para una sola persona. Además no me deja trabajar para yo pagar la renta, y me dijo que me encaminara todas mis energías a estudiar. Todo es por medio de la beca, el dinero para mi comida, la renta de esta casa, mis gastos personales, la ropa, el uniforme, ¡Todo! Me siento como un aprovechado y mantenido – escuchó al otro reír ligeramente por lo cual volteó a verlo un poco extrañado

- El director Dickenson siempre es así, su prioridad son los estudios de jóvenes de los cuales sabe que tienen talento. A esta escuela entran muchas clases sociales, por supuesto están los ricos, los cuales quieren que sus hijos entren en este instituto más que nada por el prestigio de la escuela y pueden pagar la alta colegiatura. La escuela los acepta a pesar de su intelecto por que necesita benefactores, es un trato mutuo. Sus hijos estudian y obtienen prestigio, la escuela consigue los recursos para los estudiantes que no pueden pagar la cuota y que de verdad son muy inteligentes. También ingresan las clases medias, igual por prestigio, a los cuales se les ofrece la mitad de una beca a cambio de mantener un promedio mínimo en la escuela, si descienden de ese promedio la beca les es retirada y tendrán que pagar la colegiatura ellos mismos. Como supondrás, aquellos a quienes les es retirada la beca, salen del instituto, ya que la colegiatura es muy alta. Y tenemos, en un grupo muy reducido, a los talentos, como tú – notó la cara del otro – Hay casos muy excepcionales, a los cuales el director Dickenson va a ver en persona, esos son los casos de Talentos. Generalmente esta clase de chicos viven en condiciones en las que nunca podrían costearse un instituto de esta categoría, y es en estos casos excepcionales en los que se les otorga una beca completa durante su estadía en el instituto. Esos chicos talento usualmente han tenido que luchar muy duro por lo que tienen en la actualidad, ellos conocen una etapa de la vida que la mayoría de los chicos a su edad no la conocen, y es el sacrificio y esfuerzo por lo que anhelas. El director Dickenson les da la oportunidad de continuar con un sueño que ellos mismos comenzaron, con ahora un poco de ayuda económica y lo único que el director Dickenson pide a cambio es mantener ese espíritu en alto, seguir luchando arduamente por aquél objetivo en común, el de desarrollarse como unos excelentes estudiantes, excelentes personas y excelentes profesionistas. Este instituto es el sueño forjado del director, es lo que él quisiera haber tenido, que no pudo, y ahora ofrece la oportunidad a otros de tener. Él es una persona muy buena de corazón. Lamentablemente no todos los chicos, talentos o no, responden de la forma que él espera, así que tiene que tomar medidas drásticas. En el caso de los talentos, los devuelve a dónde eran, ya que supongo que habrás notado que hay chicos de distintas nacionalidades, y que ellos consigan su objetivo por su propia cuenta – hizo una pausa – Tú, Kon, eres un caso sumamente excepcional, el director Dickenson está muy entusiasmado contigo – le miró tiernamente – él me contó sobre ti – vio la cara de asombro del otro – Me contó sobre cómo vivías, lo que pasó con tu familia, y cómo a pesar de todo, tu has sabido salir adelante por tus propias fuerzas. La verdad eres asombroso – notó una cara de aflicción al chico - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ahora, con todo lo que me ha contado, temo no llenar las expectativas del director Dickenson – sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro

- Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, solamente da lo mejor de ti como hasta ahora – el pelinegro le sonrió

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hiro!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey Hiro!!!!!!! – gritó una voz tras ellos. Era un chico, un poco más chico de estatura que Ray, piel morena y pelo azul oscuro y largo atado en una simple coleta baja, ojo volor marrón oscuro, traía una gorra roja hacia atrás y vestía un uniforme idéntico al de Ray

- ¿Tyson? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al chico una vez que estuvo junto a ellos intentando recuperar la respiración

- Papá… - tomó un bocado de aire – Papá y el abuelo me mandaron a buscarte. El abuelo dice que la cena ya está lista y que si no llegas pronto te dejará sin cenar. ¿Eh? – Ya medio recuperado notó la presencia del chico chino detrás del mayor - ¿Y éste quién es? – Su cabeza recibió un duro golpe por parte del otro moreno - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas Hiro?

- Ten más respeto Tyson, él Es Ray Kon, acaba de ingresar hoy al instituto y va un curso arriba que el tuyo

- ¿En serio? – preguntó aún sosteniéndose la cabeza justo donde había recibido el golpe – Pues no lo parece – una amenaza de otro golpe - ¡Ya, ya! De acuerdo me callo. Hola – comenzó a presentarse ahora ya erguido y extendiéndole una mano al chino – Mi nombre es Tyson Kinomiya, voy en el primer semestre del primer año, mucho gusto – le sonrió de forma entusiasta

- Mucho gusto – le respondió el saludo de mano – Mi nombre es Ray Kon y voy en el primer semestre del segundo año – también le sonrió de forma amable – ¿Tu eres…? – y vio de reojo a su maestro

- Soy el hermano menor de Hiro

- Tyson va en el primer año, como te acaba de decir. Él es uno de los chicos que te comentaba que tienen la mitad de la beca. Tuve muchos problemas para que ingresara pero tal parece que poco o nada le importa ya que sigue igual de vago que siempre

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó el menor – Yo no tengo la culpa de que las clases sean tan aburridas – se cruzó de brazos y volteó de forma indignada mientras el mayor solamente daba un suspiro de resignación

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, Tyson

- Si, si, como sea – se volteó completamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar

- Te veo mañana Kon – y emprendió su camino para alcanzar al menor, mientras el chino hacía lo mismo comenzando con la actividad antes suspendida, introducir la llave en el cerrojo – Ah, Kon – le llamó nuevamente ocasionando que el aludido dejara su mano en posición de introducir la llave a pocos milímetros de su destino - ¿Supiste algo de Hiwatari Aiko después de la clase de deportes?

- Eh… - se detuvo a la mitad de su explicación, estuvo tentado a decirle que la vio desfallecer y que el chico de pelo color lavanda y su compañero de clases se la habían llevado en brazos, pero algo dentro de sí le hizo desistir de su intención – La acompañé a los vestidores y después yo me fui a los vestidores de hombres, cuando salí ya no la encontré. Tal vez se fue a su casa

- Ya veo – había un deje de preocupación en su cara

- ¡Hiro! – le gritó el menor ya un tanto retirado de donde se encontraba el aludido

- Tengo que irme – le dijo al ojiámbar – Te veo mañana Kon

- Hasta mañana profesor Kinomiya – le vio alejarse lentamente hasta darle alcance a su hermano menor

- Ya era hora Hiro

- No seas un escandaloso, Tyson

- ¿Escandaloso, yo? Tú tienes la culpa si caminaras más rápido yo no te estuviera gritando. Eres un lento

- Mira quién lo dice. ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

- Habla claro, Hiro

- Tú dices que yo soy un lento y tú eres el que se cansa con una distancia tan corta como lo es desde el dojo hasta aquí, mira que venías muy agitado, necesitas más condición física. Desde mañana estás a dieta y correrás todas las mañanas antes de irte a la escuela diez kilómetros

- ¿¡Que, quéééééééééééé?! Debes estar loco Hiro….

El resto de la conversación se perdió en el ambiente, llevándose el viento cada una de las palabras de quejas del menor ante el "castigo" que su hermano mayor le estaba imponiendo. El pelinegro se quedó un rato viendo el camino por el que ellos se habían ido pensando en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho su maestro, el cómo el director Dickenson esperaba tanto de él, y él tenía un enorme miedo a defraudarlo, pero el moreno tenía razón, solamente debía dar lo mejor de sí, concentrarse en sus estudios y retribuirle el enorme favor que le estaban haciendo al permitirle estudiar en un instituto tan prestigiado como lo era la academia Beyblade.(Tenía que hacerlo v)

De pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección y recordó a su amiga bicolor y la cara de preocupación de su maestro, en verdad se veía preocupado por ella cuando la delegada le había dado aquella patada a traición. Quería verla, estaba preocupado por ella, pero no quería meterse en más problemas con el pelirrojo y el ojilavanda – ya había entendido que no le caía para nada bien al ojiártico por la mirada que le había dado en clase, y con el pelilavanda, pues simplemente no había tenido un encuentro muy agradable – y como otro punto en contra no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde vivía la chica.

El chico dio un suspiro de resignación y al fin entró a su hogar. Dentro todavía había muchas cajas cerradas, casi no había tenido tiempo de desempacar con todos los trámites que tuvo que hacer para con el instituto. La casa era grande, al menos para una sola persona, tenía un pequeño recibidor. El piso era de duela, como en un dojo, lo cual le gustaba mucho.

Entrando a la izquierda estaba un pequeño closet para poner sweters para las visitas, al frente se podían divisar las escaleras para el segundo piso, a la izquierda de las escaleras – viendo de frente – estaba la cocina, y a la derecha, la sala de estar. Bajo las escaleras había una bodega pequeña y al fondo un baño simple y entre esta y la bodega estaba la entrada al comedor.

Subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha estaba el cuarto de Ray, luego estaba otro cuarto y en frente de éste un tercer cuarto, y al fondo un segundo baño. Como él había dicho, muy grande para una sola persona, aunque en verdad el lugar era acogedor. Se quitó los zapatos, se acomodó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió al cuarto dispuesto a hacer su tarea y estudiar un rato. No era un ratón de biblioteca, pero debía mucho al director, ya al rato comería algo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico de cabello bicolor y ojos color rubí caminaba por un pasillo, con una furia contenida como hacía mucho no la tenía. Todos los sirvientes que le veían se alejaban de él, ya que sabían muy bien que la furia que el heredero Hiwatari podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso que correspondía a su habitación de dos en dos y se dirigió hasta su destino, entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando en claro el cómo se sentía.

Caminó en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta su cama, encendió una lámpara de noche que estaba a la izquierda del tálamo y se dejó caer sobre él boca arriba de forma pesada viendo el techo sin verlo en realidad. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, todo por la culpa del idiota ese de Ivanov y su idea de ir a que hablara con su abuelo solamente por que él lo había dicho, si ya sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba todo el asunto

Su habitación era muy amplia, con cortinas color rojo sangre oscura y la habitación pintada de blanco, dándole más oscuridad de la necesaria en ocasiones. Su cama era amplia, con sábanas color rojo oscuro de seda, en el piso había una alfombra de un color rojo más claro sin llegar a ser grotesco.

La cama estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de almohadas y a un lado un buró con una lámpara de noche y un reloj despertador muy simple, y también había un libro del cual sobresalía un separador. Junto a la ventana había un buró en cada lado y, después de uno de estos, había un enorme ropero de caoba. Un poco más delante de la ventana y del otro buró había un par de sillones individuales, uno en frente del otro.

El baño contenía una bañera por un lado y un jacuzzi por el otro lado. Había un juego de toallas colgando de un toallero (suena obvio pero no se me ocurrió otra palabra S), y del techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro de cristal. En resumidas palabras, una habitación casi igual al de la chica, pero aún más simple. Contemplaba el interior de sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo sacó de donde quiera que estuviera en esos instantes su mente.

Se levantó de donde estaba acostado dispuesto a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir a quien quiera que se hubiese atrevido a molestarlo, sin embargo al escuchar de nueva cuenta otro toque, notó que no provenía de la puerta por la cual había ingresado, si no de otra que estaba junto a su cama.

- Hmpf – vio la puerta entreabrirse y notó que un cabello color azul claro y oscuro y unos ojos color rojo rubí se asomaban por la abertura, y se sentó en la cama

- ¿Onii-chan? – ingresó al lugar parándose junto a él, a un lado de la cama

- Hmpf

- ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó pensando lo peor, que se hubiera enterado de su desmayo

- Hmpf

- Y ¿Puedo saber por qué estás enojado?

- Hmpf – y volteó la cara aún molesto, aún así notó que la otra dio un suspiro de alivio y alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión

- Nada, nada - contestó mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente frente a sí – Oye, vamos a bajar a cenar ¿Sí? Me dijeron que ya está lista la cena

- Hmpf

- Oh, vamos, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta cenar sola con él. Si tu no bajas yo no voy a bajar a cenar

- Ve – fueron sus secas palabras

- Olvídalo – volteó la cara enojada y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, notó claramente por el rabillo del ojo cómo el otro se paraba de su lugar y se le plantaba a un lado, no le tenía miedo, era su hermano, así que cerró los ojos indignada. Así como estaba no pudo ver cómo el mayor levantaba su mano hasta que ya la tuvo sobre su cabeza y le revolvía el cabello – Oye, me vas a despeinar – vio que el otro alzaba una ceja – Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo, estaba pinada – El bicolor se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida – Espérame – le alcanzó – Todavía de que me molesto en avisarte me dejas atrás – un silencio se formó entre ellos mientras caminaban rumbo a las escaleras – Oye – captó la atención del otro – Ya sé que estás enojado, y me doy una ligera idea de con quién, pero… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Qué te dijo? – Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos – Kai…

- Nada – notó que la chica se paró en seco y volteó para verla

- ¿Es por mi culpa verdad?... Kai, si todo está resultando ten difícil… - sintió de nuevo aquella mano sobre su cabeza y, una vez que hubo parado, volteó a ver a aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos, notando que había enojo hacia ella, por las palabras dichas y sintiéndose sumamente triste por ello – Lo siento

- Vamos – siguió con su camino

- De acuerdo – le siguió

- Y Aiko – le dijo a pocos metros de las escaleras

- Si

Ellos eran así, Kai era siempre así de seco, pero daba pequeñas muestras de afectos ante los que apreciaba, que en realidad se reducía a su hermana menor, y en ocasiones muy raras, pero muy, muy raras, a Tala. Él era un buen chico, algo loco, manipulador y arrogante, pero buen chico. Por otro lado, la chica siempre había sido demasiado alegre, muy activa y risueña, cosa que por supuesto al líder de los Hiwatari's no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo, pero ella era así.

Cuando estaban solos, ya fueran ellos dos o con el pelilavanda y/o con el ojiártico, ella se podía dar el gusto de ser tan alegre como era, sin embargo, en la escuela o frente a Voltaire, debía aparentar no tener sentimientos, ser como una roca, no importando nada, ni siquiera el sufrimiento, en esos momentos, era hora de actuar. No le disgustaba, pero era cansado a veces, pero era su deber, se lo debía a Kai, por todo lo que había hecho por ella. La chica respiró hondo, y comenzó su actuación, ya lista comenzaron a descender.

Junto a ella caminaba el heredero Hiwatari, tan impasible como siempre, ya que esa era la única forma que conocía de actuar, y no podía dejar de ser así. Aún sentía su sangre hervir como para ver a su abuelo a la cara de nueva cuenta tan pronto, sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo. Mientras se encaminaban a su destino, recordaba el motivo de su enfado.

---------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------

La puerta se había cerrado tras de sí en un movimiento sumamente rápido, así que no le dio tiempo de golpear al que había tenido tal atrevimiento y evitar su miserable destino. Escuchó un carraspeo frente a sí, notando que provenía, sin duda alguna, de su abuelo. Éste se encontraba tras un enorme escritorio, sentado en una silla giratoria y reclinable de alto respaldo y color café muy oscuro. Vestía un traje sastre color negro que se notaba era muy fino y sus manos portaban unos guantes color blanco. Una de sus manos descansaba en el reposabrazos del sillón, mientras la otra sostenía en alto una copa de vino tinto

- Kai – La voz gruesa y profunda resonó en el lugar – Necesitamos discutir un asunto. Imagino que ya sabes de qué se trata ¿no? – escuchó un bufido por parte del aludido mientras le veía acercarse más hacia dónde él se encontraba y se quedaba parado frente al gran escritorio – Como habrás notado yo eh estado cumpliendo con la parte del contrato que acordamos, sin embargo, – dejó la copa de vino en el escritorio y se levantó, rodeó el mueble hasta quedar detrás del bicolor – tu no has cumplido. Lo único que te pedí es que tomaras responsabilidad en cuanto a la compañía. – Hizo una pausa – Tu bien sabes que dirigirás la compañía una vez que yo muera, sin embargo, si no veo el menor interés de tu parte… Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? No quiero retirarte esos fondos, mi querido nieto – dijo esto con un deje de burla – Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres eso – su sonrisa era sínica – Si quieres continuar con tu jueguito, acatarás mis reglas. ¿Entendido? A menos que ya no quieras seguir y que se entere de nuestro pacto – El silencio se hizo presente – Bien – caminó de nuevo para tomar su asiento – Puedes retirarte

El chico bicolor, enojado, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida de aquél lugar, con ese nuevo coraje, se le había olvidado el que sentía para con el pelirrojo que le había obligado a ir ahí. Ya sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba el "asunto" que quería arreglar, pero él no quería. Necesitaba pensar una forma de darle vuelta a todo eso, pero no se le ocurría nada, debía esperar pacientemente y actuar cuando tuviera la mejor oportunidad, pero el tiempo corría en su contra y más rápido de lo que él estaba enterado. Enojado, subió a su habitación

-------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK -------------------------------------

En cuestión de instantes llegaron al comedor principal, donde ya se encontraba el lider de los Hiwatari sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Esperaría, esperaría pacientemente, y actuaría cuando menos lo pensara, solamente debía encontrar un hueco. Por ahora ambos se tenían atados del cuello y ninguno podía actuar con total libertad, y el objeto de su discusión, ni siquiera sabía que lo era. Ambos se sentaron uno a cada lado del mayor y éste dio la orden de iniciar la cena. Mientras los sirvientes hacían su labor, el bicolor pensaba en cómo mover todo a su favor, mientras que Voltaire pensaba en el cómo deshacerse del pequeño estorbo que le impedía lograr sus planes. Sus pensamientos se cruzaron, inconcientemente, en una sola idea y el motivo del por qué se hizo en primera instancia aquél pacto.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Vaya, hacía mucho que no actualizaba. Escribí esto mientras estaba "trabajando" XD. No sé si les guste el cómo quedó al final. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible. Es que tenía algo escrito y, pues perdí lo que tenía escrito – Qué novedad conmigo ¬¬ - y pues tuve que volver a empezar. La plática entre Voltaire y Kai es lo que más batallo, ya que ese viejo no me cae para nada S y está medio complicado. Ahora, Kai es parco, así que no me culpen por que casi no tiene diálogos, simplemente andaba de malas después de lo de Voltaire y antes… pues simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar XD. Ya llegará el tiempo en que hable y para lo que tengo pensado S espero y no me maten XD. Bueno, esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo lo tendré listo. Ah, lo olvido, se agradecen los reviews que quieran dejar, igual y no siempre los contesto pero bien que los atesoro enormemente, ah y muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia, al igual que cualquiera de las mías. Gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mis locuras. Se agradece infinitamente. Ok ahora si, nos vemos luego, tal vez en esta misma historia o en otra

Matta nee


End file.
